Bridge's secret friend
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Bridge has a friend form the past that wants to help him. How will this effect him and his friends? Slash BridgexOC
1. Chapter 1

Bridge's Secret Friend

The afternoon was clear and sunny as it shined on the SPD headquarters, and the Rangers were taking advantage of the beautiful day; four of them were playing a game of light football. Bridge, however, was lying down next to an old oak tree, fast asleep. Sky had asked him to join in, but Bridge had said no, instead deciding to take a nap.

Bridge was suddenly awoken by a soft thud on his leg. He opened his eyes and noticed that the football they were playing with was now lying a few feet away from him.

"Bridge!"

Sky was running toward him, stopping where the football was, and bent down to pick it up. He looked at Bridge as he got back up.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked him.

Bridge looked at him confused. "It's only a football, Sky. Not like it could do any real damage…" he gently teased as his confusion wore off.

Sky looked at him and threw the football back to the others, shouting that he'll be with them in a minute. He then walked to Bridge's side and sat down.

"No, I mean your eyes are all red and you look tired. Is there anything wrong?"

Bridge rubbed his eyes and after a second answered, "I'm fine, Sky, just a little tired. Nothing to worry about."

Sky kept looking at him for a long moment, until he got up and said, "Okay, Bridge. You know, if you need to talk to me--"

He didn't get to finish as Bridge just nodded his understanding, allowing Sky to then run off. Actually, Bridge had been thinking for a long time if he should tell Sky what has been up with him lately, but quickly pushed the thought aside. He lay back down and went back to sleep, awaken once again by Sky a few hours later.

"Bridge, it's time to wake up and have some dinner."

Bridge's eyes popped open, feeling suddenly awake. He got up and together they walked back to SPD base.

-----

At dinner, the Rangers ate in silence. They had roast beef for dinner, and Bridge wolfed down three plate-fulls before declaring himself stuffed. The other Rangers looked at him oddly, seeing as how they were all still on their firsts. Bridge got up, put his plate away, and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

Bridge smiled and grabbed a roll from the table. "Out for a walk," he stated simply, then left the room.

Sky watched him leave. "He's been acting weird-- I mean, even weirder..."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too. He's been like this for almost a week now," Z said.

Sky didn't say anything, instead opting to finish eating his food. He got up, put his dishes away, and left the room as well, all the time worrying about his best friend.

Bridge was the kind of guy who rarely did anything out of character. Although, there was that time he ran off after having a dream about the giant robots, and almost got himself killed...

Sky sighed and walked into their room, believing that Bridge would be in there. Sky's worries doubled as he walked into an empty room. Bridge was like a little brother to him, and consequently worried about him. But he knew Bridge had his own life to live, and he had to respect that.

He sat down on his bed and grabbed a book from the shelf, then began to read.

-----

Sometime later, while reading his book, Sky fell asleep. A noise suddenly awoke him, causing his eyes to pop open. That's when he noticed Bridge walking in, looking very exhausted.

"Where have you been?" Sky asked worriedly, and Bridge took his time answering. First, he gently took off his jacket, then threw it on a chair.

"Out walking in the park to center myself. Why?"

"No reason," Sky replied.

He got up and dressed in his nightclothes, too. Sky knew he was lying, but didn't want to push his luck. They dressed in silence.

They both got into their beds and pulled the covers over themselves. Sky watched Bridge grabbed a stuffed dragon he calls "Mr. D." He then rolled over and promptly went to sleep.

Sky stared at the ceiling and thought to himself, 'I need to find out what Bridge is up to, no matter what….'

Sleep came slowly to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Watch out for Chapter 2: Bridge's Secret Revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't have to say it.

Bridge's Secret Friend

Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed

Sky and Bridge woke up the next morning at their usual time, and Sky took his time in watching Bridge get out of bed. Bridge looked as tired as he did for most of last week. This worry only lasted for a few seconds as he realized that he had to get ready as well.

Ten minutes later, they were walking out of their room, dressed and ready to report to Command Center. Grum had been quiet for two weeks now, so Doggie Cruger gave them the day off. They saluted, then walked out.

"What should we do today?" asked Syd.

"Let's play lightball," Jack suggested. Everyone agreed to this, expect Bridge, who went to walk away before Z stepped in front of him.

"Oh, no, young man. You're going to play; we're not giving you a choice in the matter."

Jack then said, "That's right, Bridge. We're giving you no choice."

Bridge thought about it for a moment. "Okay, since I have no way of getting out of this…. Let the games begin."

Jake clapped Bridge on the back and they walked off to the Ready Room.

The game lightball is like another version of dodgeball, and most if us already know how to play that. Well, it's kind of like that, but you use a ball of energy and specially made gloves that can catch the energy and hold it.

The teams were soon chosen. Bridge and Sky versus Z and Jack; Syd would referee. Jack and Z would start things off.

He held the energy ball in his hand and gave a wicked smile. "Ready to be creamed, ladies?"

Sky returned the smile and said, "Bring it on."

Syd threw her hand down, signaling the game had begun, and Jack threw the ball first. Sky jumped to one side, causing it bounce off the wall and straight toward Bridge. He turned around quickly and caught the ball, then threw it at Z. She dodged the ball by doing a back flip, and it bounced off the wall just before she caught it. Giving a wicked smile, she threw it to Jack and he threw it back. They did this three more times until Jack threw the ball to back to Z. She gave a little nod, and Jack did likewise just before she threw the ball back to him. Before it reached him, however, Jack jumped, caught the ball in mid-air, and threw it. The ball hit the floor and then Sky in the chest.

"You're out!" shouted Syd. Sky walked to a chair, leaving Bridge to be alone.

"We got this is in the bag, Z! And now it's time for the Jack's super-drive special combo!" he shouted.

Bridge didn't look worried. Instead, he gave a slight smile and said, "Bring it on, Jack. And just to let you both know, I will take the two of you down in one in throw."

Z and Jack looked at each other, then laughed. "Yeah, right!" With that, Jack threw the ball at Bridge.

At that moment, Bridge closed his eyes. Sky watched with and intense curiosity; the super-drive is Jack's favorite lightball throw, and it has yet to be beaten.

The ball hit the floor and bounced off the wall, then another wall. The force of the ball bouncing off the walls sped it up little by little until it gathered enough speed so it would be hard to dodge. Then something happened that no expected….

It took less than 30 seconds, but it all seemed to go in slow motion. As the ball came toward him, he leaned back a little and it missed him. After doing this five times, he reached out with his right hand, and out of nowhere managed to grab the ball. Before shock could set in, Bridge threw it at Z. It hit her leg, and then hit Jack in the shoulder. It hit the ceiling and Bridge caught it again. Syd was too shocked to call out the winner.

Sky stared at him. So did Jack and Z. Bridge opened his eyes, smiled, and threw the ball to Jack. He then removed his lightball gloves and put on his regular ones.

"It's lunchtime, so I think I'll go and get something to eat," said Bridge out of nowhere. He then turned to walk away.

Sky stood up and yelled at him, "Wait a second! You just stopped Jack's best throw, and all you can say is that it's lunchtime?"

Bridge smiled, responded, "Yes," and walked out of the room.

There was silence for moment when everyone stared at Sky, and Sky knew what they were thinking.

"No, I don't know how he did that."

"It's weird that Bridge did that…" commented Z as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah. It's like he had a power boost on his sixth sense," Jack said.

Sid then replied, "What if his powers are growing beyond psychic, or something like that…?"

Sky didn't join in on the conversation. Bridge was up to something and he had changed a lot over this past week. His fun-loving friend was rarely seen anymore, instead being replaced by a serious and secretive person he didn't recognize. Tonight, no matter what he had to do, he was going to know what Bridge is up to.

-----

The rest of the afternoon was slow and dull. The only odd thing about it was that Bridge had 12 sandwiches and a bag of chips for lunch, then went to his room and took a nap, not waking up 'til about five.

He ran out of his room and into the dinning room, then jumped into a seat. He grabbed a few of the Swiss meatballs and dumped them on his plate, having done it within seconds.

Just like last night, he told them that he was going for a walk and left. Sky watched him walk out the door, then got up and told the others he was going to his room to read.

When Sky got into the hallway, he turned to the direction where Bridge was going. He was determined to find out what was going on.

Sky stayed a good distance behind Bridge, who had left the building and was heading to the park. Sky thought it was odd that Bridge would go there at this time, but nonetheless followed him for what became a long period of time.

Without warning, Bridge suddenly stopped, and Sky hid behind some bushes. They were in the middle of the park, although no one really hangs out here because of the park's rather large size.

'Why Bridge comes here should soon be answered,' thought Sky.

Bridge stood there for a second, reached down and removed a glove, then waved it.

Sky watch interestedly. Bridge waved his hand two more times before he put his glove back on. What happen next Sky never expected. A person walked out of some trees in front of Bridge, wearing a long black leather jacket. Sky looked closer and saw that he was wearing blue jean shorts, and his t-shirt was plain black, his eyes covered by sunglass. Bridge seemed to know him, for they shook hands courteously.

"Hello, Bridge. How are you doing?" he asked, and Bridge smiled.

"I've just been sleeping a lot and eating a lot more. Besides that, I'm doing fine."

He looked at Bridge for a moment, then said, "The training I've been giving you will be doing that for at least another week. But with all of that behind us, how are you really doing?"

Bridge smiled. "The others are getting worried about me."

Bridge's smile faded as he went over to a tree. He sighed and leaned his back against it. Sky watched Bridge for a moment. He look depressed; his friends must mean a lot to him.

"Why don't you tell them what's been happening to you?" the stranger asked.

Bridge lifted his head, looking him straight in the eyes, and took a deep breath. "No, I don't want to worry them with my problems." The man with the sunglasses looked at him with interest.

"What else has happened to you lately?"

Bridge realized what he said. As he thought about this, he slid further down the tree until he hit the ground, placing his head on his knees and hugged them.

"It's not just the fact that my friends are worried about me, Yoko. It's the fact that my powers are growing."

Yoko moved a few steps from where he was standing close to Bridge, and glanced downward at the crumpled figure on the ground.

"You mean beyond what people are feeling, or...?" Yoko paused, walked to the tree next to Bridge, and sat down next to him. Just as Sky did for him yesterday…. "Is it that you fear being alone because of your powers?"

Bridge said nothing, but released his legs and put his head against the tree. Yoko put his a hand on his shoulder, and Bridge didn't move. They were quiet for a few minutes.

Sky sat there in the bushes, taking in what he heard. Bridge's power is growing and it's killing him? But the fact that seemed to rip his heart out the most was that Bridge wasn't telling him about this. Instead, he was telling a person Sky didn't even know. Who the hell is this Yoko person, anyhow? He felt jealous of Yoko, who'd apparently stolen Bridge away from him. Then there was the training he talked about earlier….

What kind of training was it, and what for? Before Sky could dwell on this subject any further, Yoko began to speak and Sky quit thinking in order to listen.

"Did anything happen to you today that made these worries so real to you?"

Bridge didn't know what to say. The question was not unexpected, but still hard to answer.

Bridge turned his head toward the other trees. The sun was getting lower and the orange light made the trees glow. Yoko released Bridge and stood up.

"Bridge, you don't have to answer me. Just remember I'll all ways be here for you."

Bridge turned his head and looked at him, relief flooding him. Yoko reached out his hand and Bridge took it, allowing Yoko help him to his feet.

"Bridge, I have to leave tonight, so there will be no training." Bridge just nodded, words having failed him for the first time in his life. "I have two thing to tell you before I go. First, keep up your training at the base, okay? You know the basic stuff I taught you, and you know why it will help you in the future, alright?" Bridge nodded. "The last thing I have to tell you is this, and it is important." Bridge looked at him directly, not daring to let his mind wander. "I will be back in two weeks. I will send you a sign that you will recognize, okay?"

Yoko said the last part rather loudly, and Bridge nodded. Yoko smiled, waved his goodbyes, and ran off into the darkness. Bridge stood there for a second, then turned around and walked back to the base.

After Bridge left, Sky stood up and walked out of the bushes. Sky wasn't sure what to do with the information he just received. Should he Conner Bridge and force him to talk, or keep this to himself? For once in his life, he didn't have an answer. Sky took a deep, relaxing breath, and began to walk back to the SPD base as well.

Chapter 2 is done and the third chapter will explain the questions in this one. Please review, and please be gentle. Thanks to the people who've reviewed my story. You guys rule! Chapter 3 coming out soon -- I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Never will own them.

Hi welcome back. This is chapter three of Bridge's Secret Friend. If you read secrets reviled (rewrite) you remember that Sky followed Bridge to see what he was up to.

What he found was more question than answers and in this chapter they be answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge's Secret Friend

Chapter 3

Answers

Sky walked slowly back to the base. By the time he got back it was a little bit after midnight.

The whole night freak him out, the information that he had obtained bouncing painfully around his brain.

Bridge his best friend and the person he thinks of as a little bother was keeping secrets. Not just a little one but a few huge ones. Sky rubbed his head as he turned to the hall toward his quarters.

He walked for a few more minutes trying to clear his mind. Bridge is a physic and it is hard to keep secret from him. As he step into the room he saw Bridge sitting on his bed holding Mr. D. When the door open Bridge looked up.

"Where have you been?" Bridge asked. Sky found the gray carpet _very _interesting.

"I was out walking." He quickly answered. Bridge look at him for a long moment, his eyes seemed to go past Sky's skin into his very soul.

Sky shivered, hoping against hope that Bridge wasn't reading his mind.

"Don't lie to me Sky, I know you followed me tonight." Bridge said in an uncharacteristic harsh voice.

Sky was more than a little taken back at Bridge's straightforward honesty.

Sky cleared his desert dry throat, trying to fight of the uneasiness that had setteled in his stomach.

"Yeah, Bridge, I did, but I was only worried about you." Bridge stood up and walked towards Sky Still holding Mr. D.

"Did you hear all our conversation?" Bridge asked staring into Sky's eyes. Sky felt a strong desire to either run away or throw up whatever was in his empty stomach before he answered Bridge's question.

"Yes. Yes, I did." he answered nodding quickly, feeling as if he were being interrogated.

"I spouse you want some answers now?" Bridge asked.

Not trusting himself to speak, Sky gave a little nod. Bridge turn on the spot and walk by to his bed and sat down. He put Mr. D. down next to him. Sky went to his own bed and sat down, eyes never leaving Bridge.

"What's your first question?" ask Bridge, unconsciously opening and closing his fist.

The first question Sky had was a no brainier.

"Who is Yoko?" He asked. Bridge looked at him.

"He's an old friend I had before I started at SPD," Bridge took a deep breath before continuing, "He was the only one who stayed by my side when my powers first appeared."

Sky chewed on this piece of information. No wonder this 'Yoko' was so special to Bridge.

"What happen to him after you left?" Sky asked, trying to meet Bridge's eyes, which he and averted.

Bridge ran his gloved hand threw is hair. "He went back to his home world. I belive it's called: Ares 14."

"I've heard of that world before, it's supposed to be in habited by a race of people who live for fighting and killing." Sky added, shock in his voice.

Bridge gave a slight smile. "I guess you do know everything."

Sky gave a very dry chuckled. "Just enough to get by."

Bridge smiled for a few more seconds then it faded and took off where he left off."He went to all the top schools there and rank top in all his class. It wasn't long when after that he became a killer for hire."

Sky felt himself pale, he must of looked like some sort of ghost.

"He's a killer for hire and your friends with him." he said without thinking, the SPD in him made to the statement sound harsher than he meant it to.

Bridge gave a little smile. "You can look at it that way, but do you want to here the rest of the story?" Sky gave a stiff nod; still not believing what Bridge had just told him.

"Anyways, he traveled from world to world, and a mission from some unknown person brought him to Earth. They hired him to kill the SPD Green Ranger. Why-?" Bridge shrugged before getting up and pacing back and forth with restless energy, "But he came after me a week ago in park as I was taking a walk. He was cleaver and smart. I didn't hear or even sense him coming.

He jumped from trees and kicked me in the chest. The rushed me and took my morpher and gun.

I was alone Sky, with this weird-o and we fought. It lasted about a minute when I found myself on the ground and a sword to my throat. I thought I was dead. But I hear a voice say.

'Bridge is that you?'

I look up and saw Yoko. He put his sword back into its holder and help me up." Bridge smiled at the memory of this encounter.

Sky was beyond shock. "He tried to kill you and your training with him," he said in a loud accusing voice. Bridge look at him as if he was over reacting.

"Yeah he did but are you going to let me finish or not?" Bridge asked, rounding at Sky, anger that he was being so quick to judge reflecting in his voice.

Sky gave a nod, finding it was best not argue with Bridge at that moment.

"Any ways as I was saying, after he help me up and we talked. He told me what happen when he left Earth and I told him what happen to me. He seemed interested and told me that he could help. He told me about a way to control my powers and go beyond it."

"What do you mean 'beyond it'?" Sky asked.

Bridge sat down eyes trained on Mr. D. "It was explained to me. If I learn the basic training of something called The Warrior's Eye, I would be able to sense things before my physic powers do."

Sky head was swimming with the over flow of information that Bridge was telling him. But thing one still bugged him.

"Why didn't tell me about this. I thought we could trust each other everything?" Bridge stared at Sky for a good long time before answering.

"I didn't want to bug you with my problems." Sky was speechless. Bridge just sat there looking at the floor.

"The only time you bug me is when you talk in your sleep." Sky said with a chuckle after finally finding his voice. Bridge looked up. Sky had a smile on his face. Bridge couldn't help but give it back.

After a minute Bridge spoke up.

"Any more questions?" Bridge asked.

"No, I don't." Sky said.

An easy silance fell between them, as they got ready for bed. Neither of them fell asleep immediately, both still chewing on the leftovers of their conversation.

Sky eyes snapped open, something wasn't right. His eyes darted toward Bridge's bed. It was empty. Sky's first thought that he had over slept, that is until he saw that it was only five thirty. They both normally got up at around six.

Sky bolted out of bed and got dressed. He walked out of the room a minute later with is head filled with thoughts.

Bridge was never up this early in the morning. What the _hell_ was he up to.

Sky look at every known spot where Bridge hung out. The Ready Room, the Command Center, the dinning room, the roof top and even Bridge's lab.

Nowhere. Bridge was nowhere to be found. Sky was getting worried.

Sky went though the mental check list of Bridge's usual hangouts, trying to see if maybe he miss one.

He glanced up to see Boom rounding the corner.

"Boom, have you seen Bridge anywhere?" Sky asked him in his normal voice trying to force the raising tension he was starting to feel down.

Sky gave a small wince, as Boom dropped the toolbox he was carrying. With all the way this place echoed, all of the cadets that were still sleeping weren't anymore.

"Sorry about that sir, I'm just a little jumpy this morning." Boom said as he picked up his toolbox.

"Whatever, have you seen Bridge." Sky asked again, some of the tense he was feeling had found its way into his voice.

Boom looked at him, surprised that Sky had simply waved off his blunder.

"Well yeah, actually, I did. I just came from the Simudeck." To Sky was surprised to hear this was putting it lightly.

"Why is he in the Simudeck?" Sky demanded.

Boom scratched his head and gave a loud yawn. "Dunno, he just asked me to add a new program to the simulator."

"What kind?" Sky asked.

"It's a program to fight past monsters from different generations and the foot soldiers."

He answered in a middle of a yawn.

"Thanks." Sky gave a quick nod and walking in a brisk pace the Simudeck. Boom watched him go before he shrugged and walked off.

'_What hell is Bridge thinking?'_ Sky thought angrily to himself.

This past week everything he thought he knew about Bridge was erased. Bridge used to be a nice, happy, and good person.

Now Sky felt like he didn't even know Bridge anymore. He was stranger that Sky had seen so many times but never talked to.

Sky reached the door of the Simudeck and punched in his code and ran one of the simulator areas.

He was about to enter when he noticed the sign on the door.

"IN USE".

Sky gave a frustrated sigh. He knew he couldn't get in the door because it automatically locks behind the user for a period of time.

Sky went to over to screen that he knew would be there and walk over to it. He pressed a button on the right side. A picture popped up on the screen. It showed Bridge fighting what looked like Cogs.

Cogs were foot soldiers from the Machine Empire. They were from the Zeo Rangers generation.

The last known sighting of cogs was years earlier when ten red rangers defeated what was left of the Machine Empire. Sky knew about this of course, but did Bridge?

Sky sighed as he watched Bridge fight absentmindedly. Sky blicked and did a double take.

Bridge was amazing.

He kicked a few cogs that were charging at him. The he punched one on his right side. Ran up to one kicked it in the chest. Then ran towards two of them. Jump into the air and punched both of them at the same time. This went on for five more minutes until there was two left. He ran towards one and then up its body kicking of on his shoulders. He landed on the other ones with his feet on the cogs shoulders. Bridge waved at it. Then he jumped as hard as he could and broke the arms off. Before it hit the ground Bridge jump off it and landed in front of the one he kicked off from. It swung a punch at him. But Bridge caught his arm and with great strength broke the arm off. Sparks flew from the arm and body.

Throwing the arm side he said, "End the simulation." The cogs vanished. Bridge turnned around and remove the blindfold.

Sky watched Bridge do this dumbly. Bridge walked out of the room wiping sweat off his face. He turned to get his towel and water when he saw Sky. Bridge greeted him with a warm smile.

"Morning, Sky. How are you?" He asked.

Sky nodded trying to get his voice to work properly. "You were amazing was that the warrior's eye you told me about?"

"'Hear what can't be heard' is what's its all about." Bridge said with a smile.

"Huh?" asked Sky. Bridge smiled.

"That was basics of warrior's eye sky and I mastered them in a week." Bridge said after taking a long drink of water.

"I'm going to get changed before we see Cruger, Okay?" Bridge said. Sky nodded as Bridge walk off. Only thing Sky could was smile and walk to the Command Center to see what will happen in a week when Yoko returned.

The week pasted by quickly. Bridge spent most of his time training in the morning. His eating and sleeping pattern finally went back to normal. At night, Bridge would go to the rooftop to meditate.

Sky never told anyone what Bridge had told them that night. He had too much respect for Bridge to betray his trust. That however ended when Bridge returned to his room from his training to find a note on his bed.

"Meet me tonight on the roof top at six. Your pal, Yoko." Bridge smiled Yoko had return.

"But what does he want with me?" Bridge asked out loud to himself. The door opened and Sky walk in. Bridge quickly hid the note.

"How was training, Bridge?" Sky asked.

"It went well, anything new with you?" Bridge asked in a casual voice.

"No, how about you?" Sky asked back.

Bridge thought of the note and said. "Nothing here either."

He hated to lie to Sky but this was something he didn't want him to know. What were a few little white lies between friends?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three is done. Chapter four coming soon.

Please review and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I will never ever own them.

Goods news I got a beta reader and so far she is doing a good job.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok in chapter 3 Sky and Bridge talk about what Sky heard. Sky saw Bridge training.

Bridge got a note from Yoko and then lied to Sky. Now we enter the story with Bridge and Yoko meeting on the roof. Yoko will ask Bridge a question that will change his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge's Secret Friend Chapter 4

Leaving

5:50 P.M.

SPD Head Quarters

Bridge was shaking as he made his way to the roof.

He never met Yoko at SPD before; they always met in the park but never here.

So many questions raced through his nerve-racked mind.

What if they were found? What will happen to Yoko if he was found? Would Yoko kill them to get away or get killed himself?

Bridge felt his breath catch as a far worse thought came to his mind.

What if Sky found out he had lied to him? What would happen to their friendship? Bridge shuttered at the thought of the possible outcome. He suddenly found himself wishing he had told Sky about the note from Yoko. What had possessed him to lie about it in the first place?

He looked up startled to see to find the door to the stairs in front of him. Bridge swallowed hard and turned the doorknob. It wasn't like he could turn back now.

What should have been a five-minute walk up the stairs felt as if it had taken hours. The fact his legs felt like rubber more than likely didn't help.

Bridge put his hand on the knob of the door that led to the roof. He hesitated long enough to take a calming breath before he opened to door to meet with the one on the other side.

Yoko stood there looking over the city, his coat flowing out behind him like water.

"Bridge, I see that you made it," he noted without looking at the green ranger, his clam voice never once betraying whatever it was he felt.

Bridge gave a slight smile. "Good to see you again, Yoko."

Yoko turn around, arm crossed. Bridge was too used to this unemotional act from him to really notice.

"I see you been keeping up with your training." Yoko said, after look at Bridge for a moment.

"It shows?" Bridge asked surprised. Yoko gave him a rare unfocused smile.

"It shows." He said as he uncrossed his arms and walked towards Bridge.

"We need to talk about something serious."

Bridge gave a quick smile. For as long as they had known each other Yoko had always been one to change moods quickly.

"What is it about?" Bridge asked with a straight face.

Yoko reached into a carrying case that Bridge hadn't noticed before and pulled out a scroll with a map rolled into it.

"I found ancient item 30 miles out side the city, which I find ironic. Weird, how these things work out and come to be." Yoko babbled.

Bridge raised an eyebrow; Yoko didn't babble.

"What's is it called?"

"Its an amulet. As for its name, I don't know. No one does." Yoko replied, holding out the scroll to Bridge.

Bridge nodded a thanks, reading what it had to say.

"It says here it has the power to give a person control over their natural power and focus it." Bridge looked up confusion in his eyes and hope in his smile.

"So, if I get this amulet I can ditch the gloves at last and won't get anymore headaches from other peoples feelings?" Bridge asked hopefully.

"I don't know what it means by focus but it has to be a good thing." Yoko answered honestly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So now what?" Bridge asked as rolled up the scroll.

Yoko took a deep breath. "Now it time for you to make a choice."

"What choice?" he asked, not sure that if he wanted the answer.

"Come with me to get the amulet and leave SPD or stay here." Bridge was shocked at this statement that fell against a near by wall, Yoko remained where he was.

"You're asking me to leave my friends and home." Bridge said after finding his voice.

"No. You have to make the choice here. I won't force you to do anything if you don't want to do." Yoko said in a kind voice. Bridge found the courage to look him straight in the eyes.

"If I say no then what?" He asked in a harsh voice.

Yoko looked at him for a good long moment before answering.

"Then I'll go find another way to help you. A way that wouldn't make you choose between your life and the answer to control your growing powers." Yoko said.

Bridge was surprised by this answer. Yoko was willing to help in anyway that he could, even if it meant looking in other places to help him. Bridge sat up and smiled.

"Do you really mean it?" Bridge asked.

Yoko gave another smile. "I meant every word of it."

Bridge returned the smile and walked to the end of the roof, looking over the city. They both stood there for a long moment as Bridge thought about what Yoko told him. Without warning Bridge turned around and faced Yoko.

"Lets do it, lets go get it." For the first time in his life Yoko was a bit taken back. Bridge had a fix look on his face, that told Yoko he made up his mind and there was no changing it.

"Alright, we'll leave at midnight." Yoko said, as Bridge nodded in agreement.

"I'll meet you the at the main entrance at five minutes to midnight." Bridge said, as this time Yoko nodded.

Bridge went to the door, he turned to have one last look at his friend but saw he was gone. Bridge shrugged and went through the door, wondering how he was going to explain this to Sky.

Bridge lied down on his bed holding Mr. D to his chest; the conversation he had with Yoko kept going through his head, wondering what he was doing was the right thing to do. He had a bag packed and ready to go under his bed.

God, Sky was going to kick his ass, leaving SPD like this. But Bridge didn't want to say good-bye. At that moment Sky walked in their room.

"Hey, Bridge. How are you doing?" he asked, as he threw his morpher on the nightstand and threw his jacket over to a near by chair.

"Doing good." Bridge replied, trying to sound as if it was good.

Sky turned and looked at Bridge. Bridge's tone spoke volumes. Sky sat at the end of Bridge's bed and looked him dead in the eye.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Sky asked in a soothing voice. Bridge turned his head to avoid Sky's eyes.

"No, why do you ask?" Bridge said after a minute, shrugging his shoulders as if it would put an end to Sky's questions. The blue ranger raised an eyebrow.

"I have known you for _way_ too long Bridge. You're lying," he put a hand on his shoulder. "So please tell me what's wrong."

Bridge looked at Sky with an unsure look a minute before found his voice again.

"I saw Yoko tonight and he said he found a way to focus my powers."

Sky didn't know how to feel about this piece of news.

"What did he find?" Sky asked in a shaky voice.

Bridge finally turned his head to look at Sky.

"It's an amulet, that is said to focus the user's powers." Sky knew for some reason this wasn't the reason.

"Anything else?" Sky asked trying to sound causal about it. Bridge sat up and looked Sky in the eye.

"I have to leave SPD for a while to get it."

Sky suddenly understood. "So, you don't know what to do, right?"

Bridge gave a light nod of his head, eyes drifting down to Mr. D.

Sky sighed as he did the right thing. Bridge needed to hear this even if Sky didn't want Bridge to leave.

"You should go with Yoko."

Bridge's head shot up, that wasn't what he was expecting, at all.

"Are you sure?" Bridge asked.

Sky nodded his head. Bridge was so overwhelmed with this that he hugged Sky. Sky rubbed his back in soothing circles neither of them talking. After a moment Bridge let go.

"What I should tell Cruger?" Bridge asked. Sky got up and Bridge followed suit.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him,"

Bridge looked at the clock and saw it was 11:50 P.M. "I need to get going."

He when under his bed and pulled the bag out throwing it over his shoulders.

Bridge hesitated for a second before he picked up Mr. D. and handed the toy to Sky with a small sad smile. "Watch him for me please, if anything happens to him I'll kick your butt."

Sky nodded and Bridge with a heavy heart began to walk out of the room.

The door open and Bridge turn around and said, "Sky, thanks, for being the brother that I needed when I needed it the most. I'll…I'll miss you." With that he walked out.

Sky held Mr. D. in his right hand, forcing back tears. He walked to the window and look outside. Sky watched Bridge walk toward a dark figure that must have been Yoko. It looked as though they exchanged a few words and started to walk away.

Bridge knowing Sky was watching from their window turned around and waved. Shy waved back as he watched them until the darkness shielded them from his sight.

Sky flopped down on his bed still wearing his clothes. He put Bridge's beloved stuffed dinosaur on his chest and stared at it.

"Please, Bridge, be safe." He fell asleep with a tear falling down his check.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 done I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and look for chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't think I have enough money to buy them with. Donate a quarter for "Let me buy Power Rangers" fund?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi I'm back, with chapter 5. Enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

Ok in the last Chapter Bridge and Yoko meet again. Yoko tells bridge about an amulet that will help him with his powers. But he needs to leave SPD for a while, he tells Sky good-bye.

Okay, caught up? Good. Now let the story begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge's Secret Friend

Chapter 5

Stories

"Cadet Tate, where is Cadet Carson?" Cruger asked as Sky came into the Command Center.

The other rangers looked up to see that the green ranger was indeed not with the blue ranger.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"He's not coming, sir." Sky stated standing at attention.

"What do you mean, Sky?" Jack asked getting up to look him in the eye.

"Bridge left."

"Why?" Z asked, looking from Cruger to Sky, as if begging that one of them would say that it was just some joke the three of them cooked up.

Sky took a deep breath an explained everything that happened to Bridge in the last two weeks.

"So Bridge as gone off to find this amulet with Yoko?" Cruger said breaking the silence.

Sky could only nod, as he was unable to find his voice.

Cruger turned his back to them and contemplate at the wall.

Syd was quietly crying as Z tried to comfort her as Jack remained quiet.

Kat held the clipboard to her chest.

After a long while of this Cruger turn around before commenting. "I know about Yoko and his line of work."

Everyone stopped their personal suffering and looked at him.

"Is one of Gruumm's men?" Z asked without thinking.

Cruger shook his head. "No Gruumm hates him."

Jack raised his hand. "Why sir?"

Cruger took a moment to look at Jack. "Because, Cadet, he killed one of Gruumm's strongest allies."

"Who was it?" Syd asked, wiping away the last of her tears.

Cruger sighed. "The royal family of Leo-52."

Kat spoke up. "Leo-52 sir? I heard that they were a peaceful and hate war."

"That a lie they told to cover up what they were really doing." Cruger growled.

Z raised her hand. "What were they covering up sir?"

"The fact that they were building a army for Gruumm and taxing the people to do so." Cruger said in disgust. They rangers listen to every word Cruger was saying. Cruger continued his tail.

"We had received word of this and I was order take them out. I arrived there I thought everything was going according to plan." Cruger took a deep breath and started again. "I broke into the royal palace thinking I got pass the guards.

What a fool I was. It took a few minutes but I made it to the royal chambers. But when I went to open the door I heard someone screaming. I kicked the door down and saw I man pulling a sword out of the dead king. I look around and saw he also killed the Queen and their two teenage Princesses."

Syd look like she wanted to throw up, Sky had directed his gaze at the ground, while Jack was held Z.

"'Freeze' I shouted at the stranger.

Only then he did was turn around. All he said to me was 'who the hell are you?'

'SPD Shadow Ranger'

He laughed at me and began to walk out of the room. I pulled my Shadow Saber out.

'Your not leaving you murder' I said.

'The name's not murder its YOKO.' He shouted at me.

Before I knew I realized what was happening we were fighting."

Cruger voice got soft as he remembered the battle.

"Our swords made sparks with the each pass. We fought for barley even a minute when I was thrown in the wall. The last thing I remember is something running on up to me, he must of hit me with something because when I came around he was gone."

A heavy silence followed, each one lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you think Bridge is in danger?" Jack asked breaking the uneasy tension.

"No. Not at the moment but what does he wants with Bridge is question for that we need to find and answer quickly." Cruger said, a worried look on his face.

"What do you want us to do sir?" asked Syd as she swallowed.

"Search the city and find out anything you can. Dismissed." They gave their commanding officer the custom SPD salute before they walked out.

Kat left the room, opting not saying anything. Cruger sat down in his chair and closed his eyes with a soft growl.

**Meanwhile**

Yoko and Bridge were walking off the beaten path in a forest somewhere out side New Tech.

"Bridge, how are you doing?" Yoko asked.

"I'm doing ok. You?" Bridge asked with a slight smile.

"Doing good." Yoko answered throwing a look over his shoulder to Bridge.

They walk on for a few more minutes with only the birds un-harmonize song filling the air.

"Bridge there's something I need to tell you." Bridge felt his smile fade.

"About what?" he asked.

Yoko cracked his knuckles. "Remember when I told you about Leo-52 and how I killed one of Gruumm's greatest allies?"

Bridge nodded his head, unsure where this was going.

"Now there's something else I have to tell you, something else that happen a week later." Yoko said, sounding just a little more than frightened.

"Besides fighting the Shadow Ranger?" Bridge asked.

Yoko gave a little grin. "Yes, Gruumm came after me."

Bridge stop for a second, then after to be at Yoko's side again.

"What do you mean Gruumm came after you?" Bridge asked horrified.

"Don't worry we just talked." Yoko said after a moment of thinking about it. "Well if you call threats to my life talking then we did."

Bridge looked at his traveling companion, for the first time that they had known each other Bridge felt anger coming from Yoko.

"Why does that not sound as innocent as you try to make it?" Bridge asked.

Yoko looked at Bridge giving a sigh of defeat. "I guess you should here the story behind it." Yoko said as Bridge ducked a low hanging tree branch.

"_SO…_are you going to tell me?" Bridge asked.

"Yes, of course I am." he said in a forced calm voice.

"A week after I killed that royal family on Leo-52, I was on a different planet doing another job. I killed a man Gruumm got over half his money from. Needless to say he was...not too pleased with me. As I was leaving his man's house when I had a feeling I was being watched. I turn around and saw Gruumm standing behind me."

**Flashback**

Yoko stood on a dessert planet and even though his back was turned he knew there was a two-story house behind him. Gruumm stood there his eyes glowing red; the acid of hatred laced his voice as he rounded on the warrior. "What have you done?"

Yoko took a stepped back and pointed to himself. "Me nothing expect doing what I'm paid for."

"You killed my ally." He all but screamed, eyes glowing red again.

"  
And, I care…why?" Yoko asked.

Gruumm made a noise that was half way between a scream of frustration and a roar before pointing his staff at Yoko sending an energy blast shot at him.

Yoko barely had time to jump to the side as the ground in the behind Yoko exploded. Gruumm kept Yoko on his toes by shooting more energy blasts at him, none of which connected.

"I don't have time to play Gruumm! I got 'bout twenty more jobs to do." Yoko shouted from a pile of rocks where he was standing.

"This is far from over soon you will meet Tarzan and you will be sorry!" Then the old bag of very scary bones vanished with out a trace of his evilness.

Flash forward 

Bridge mulled over what Yoko just told him, his mind wondered back to one thing. "Who's Tarzan?"

Yoko was quiet for a very long moment.

"He is one of Gruumm's strongest warriors. His body is made of steel, also…" Yoko was looking for the courage to say what he had to say next. "He destroyed my home world."

A tear went down Yoko's cheek before he wiped it away angrily. Bridge stood back pretending he didn't notice Yoko's slip. Yoko calmed down before they resumed walked.

"Bridge we been walking for about 8 hours now and we're almost to the half way point."

Bridge looked at his watch. It was eight in the morning. They walked along was in a short period of time.

"There's a creek about a half an hour from here we. Will make camp there and get something to eat and then catch some sleep. After that we move on again, okay?"

Bridge nodded and they walk in silence again.

Back at SPD Head Quarters

Sky was sitting out on a bench looking up at the sky. His thoughts returning to the story that the Commander had told and what they had learned about Yoko. Bridge, his little brother in all but blood, was with this 'murderer-for-hire'. Why, why didn't he stand in Bridge's way and refuse to let him pass?

Sky gave a frustrated sigh as he tossed his head back. No use wishing he had given Bridge the _good_ advice instead of the _right _advice. Besides Bridge trusts Yoko and Sky had trust Bridge. However that didn't mean that Sky had to trust Yoko…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 is done chapter 6 is on the way. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never ever will.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome back. In the last chapter Cruger told his history with Yoko.

Yoko told bridge about his encounter with Gruumm. Also about that his home world was destroyed by one of Gruumm's men named Tarzan.

In this chapter, Bridge and Yoko relax a little at the half waypoint. Rangers fight a new enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge's Secret Friend

Chapter 6

Feeling/arrival

"We're here." Yoko stated to a worn-out Bridge who was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath. Yoko walked over to him and led him to creek bank He careful sat Bridge down on the ground.

"You feeling alright?" Yoko asked. Bridge gave a small nod of his head and fell backwards on the ground. Yoko bent over and carefully took Bridge's bag from him; after a minute of looking through it he found a sleeping bag. After unrolling it he helped Bridge take off his shoes and jacket. Apparently Bridge was more tired then he let on seeing as how Yoko had to help Bridge get inside of the sleeping bag. Bridge look up at Yoko and smiled.

Yoko returned the smile. "You get some sleep now and I'll have dinner ready when you get up."

With that Bridge rolled over and fell asleep. Yoko went to the pile of wood that was near by and set to work building a fire.

_**Gruumm's ship**_

Morgana entered Gruumm's chamber, the evil emperor didn't so much as glance at her until she was almost standing on his toes.

"So did you find him?" he asked.

Morgana gave a smile, much like that of a child who was told they had done the right thing at last. In her case it was finding a very scary, _very_ dangerous murderer.

"Yes, it took a while but I found Tarzan on a near by planet."

Gruumm gave a wicked smile. "What did he have to say?"

"He said he be happy to do your little job and will be here in a few hours." She answered still with the wicked smile on her as Gruumm began to laugh. After a while she couldn't help but join in.

"Excellent by this time tomorrow Yoko will be dead and so will the SPD rangers!" Gruumm proclaimed.

_**SPD Head Quarters: Several Hours Later**_

The four rangers were standing in front of Cruger.

"Cadets, did you find any clues on Yoko and Cadet Carson's whereabouts?'" Cruger asked.

"No sir, we could find anything." Sky answered, struggling to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I went to see Piggy and he refused to even talk about Yoko, he seemed terrified of him, Sir," Syd added.

Cruger nodded his head. "This is not going to be easy to find Cadet Carson but we have to keep trying."

At that moment the alarms went off as Kat's voice came over the intercom.

"Unknown alien is attacking downtown."

"Rangers, suit up!" Cruger shouted.

Each ranger pulled out his or her respective morpher.

"Ready!" Jack shouted.

"Ready!" they answered.

"SPD EMERGY!" A second later the rangers stood there morphed.

_**Downtown**_

The alien was hunched over smashing a car when the rangers got to the scene. His polished black body, which was edged with a moldy green, seemed to draw the light in.

"Freeze your under arrest." Shouted the blue ranger.

The alien glared at the rangers standing up to his full height, which was just three centimeters short of being Cruger's height. "I'm not here after you so don't get in my way rangers."

Jack pulled out his blasters, as the other rangers pulled out their Delta-max strikers.

"Give up now." The red ranger demanded.

"Stay out of my way!" He repeated in a growl. The rangers aimed their guns at him.

"Not going to happen." Said the pink ranger.

Suddenly the creature charged without warning.

"Fire!" The leader shouted, causing multiple lasers fired and hit the monster with no effect.

"What! It's not working!" said the yellow ranger. The thing was in front of them before they could realize it. He swung both his arms and hitting all four of them at once. Red and pink rangers flew into a car, while the blue and yellow rangers flew threw a display window shattering it instantly. As the hit the ground the rangers demorphed with a flash from their respective colors.

"His not here…where is he? WHERE?" The alien shouted. He walked toward Jack and Syd. Jack and Syd were slowly getting up. With imposable ease the alien grabbed each of their wrists and with one fluid movement twisted them behind their backs.

"Where is he?" he repeated once again.

Both rangers bit their lips in an attempt not to scream in pain.

"Where's who?" Syd asked through gritted teeth.

"YOKO! WHERE IS YOKO?" He shouted reaching up, pulling her hair back causing her to stagger.

"We don't know where he is," a voice in the background said. Dropping Jack and Syd, the alien whirled around to see who had spoken. The re-morphed blue ranger stood their helping Z lean against the wall before advancing on the creature. "He left a while ago."

"How do you know this?" it asked.

Sky started circling the alien at a good five meters away. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm one of Gruumm best hit men, my name is Tarzan," it answered.

Blue ranger took out his morpher. "SPD SWAT MODE." Once the upgraded verson of his SPD finished he aimed his Delta Enforcer at Tarzan.

"You can tell me why you're after Yoko now or after we put you in a confinement card."

"Like to see you try," Tarzan challenged with a laugh. Sky fired as many lasers as he could at once, only to have it be as effective as it he had shot spit wads at the alien.

"Now it's my turn." Tarzan shouted just as he was about to charge, when a voice called his name.

"Tarzan, what do you think your doing?"

Tarzan turn around to see Morgana standing a few feet away from him.

"Just have having a little fun. What wrong with that?" he asked confused.

"Gruumm is not paying you to have fun." she then put her hands on her hip and continued, "He paying you to kill Yoko not else now come with me we found out where Yoko is and he has the green ranger with him." Now she walked towards him and put her arms around him.

"Kill them both and get a little bonus, alright?"

Tarzan gave a smile and in a flash of light they were gone.

Sky powered down and fell to his knees as the truth of the matter struck his core.

They had found Bridge and Yoko and Tarzan would soon be after them.

"Sky, we need to get back Base now we need to report back to Cruger," Jack said gently. It took all that Sky had to give a little nod.

_**At that moment in the forest**_

Bridge blinked. Okay, why was he waking up on the ground and not in his bed at SPD?

Sitting up he spotted Yoko sitting a little ways off reading a book, reminding him of his mission.

"Have a nice nap?" Yoko asked without even looking away from his book. Bridge gave a small smile and got out of the sleeping bag, stretching as he did so.

"I slept well, how about you?" He asked as Yoko closed his book and put it back into his jacket.

"I slept." Yoko answered indifferently. They sat there for a few minutes listening to the creek.

"Yoko, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Yoko wondered what it was about when he saw that Bridge had a sad look in his eyes.

"When we get the amulet what will happen afterwards?"

"Are you afraid that I'm going to leave?" Yoko asked a little taken back by this question.

"Yes, I'm afraid of one of my greatest friends will leave and never come back."

Yoko pulled Bridge into a bear hug and began to rub his back into circles.

"I've been thinking about that ever since we met again." Yoko said.

Bridge was resting his head on Yoko's shoulder, listening to every word he was saying.

"I made the decision to give up the killer for hire business and live here on earth and become a bounty hunter. So I can be near you and never leave you again." Bridge was smiling a few tears went down his check.

"You would do that for me?" Bridge asked not even sure that he heard Yoko right.

"Yes, I would." He answered. Yoko held on to Bridge for a few more minutes then let him go.

"Are you hungry?" Yoko asked. Bridge nodded his head.

"I have fish cooking we will eat in a few minutes then we will head out again we should get there in two hours." They both got up and walk to the fire. Bridge smiling at what Yoko told him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished. I hope you enjoyed it please review and stay tune for chapter 7.

Now for some reviews.

Sexi sliver- thanks for the compliment. I will use your idea in a future chapter.

YellowPupRanger- Thanks for the review. I will use your idea in alternate ending.

Jnr Cpl nottingham- thanks for the review. You rock.

Have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of this. I don't even belong to myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome back. Lets keep this short and sweet. Tarzan came fought the rangers and left.

Yoko made a promise to bridge. Caught up? Good. Now on with the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge's secret friend

Chapter 6

The amulet is found

"Is that it?" asked Bridge. He and Yoko stood at the edge of a meadow, looking in the distance at four pillars surrounding a circle on the ground.

"Yes this is it." Yoko answered as they gazed at the strange structure for a few more minutes.

"Lets get moving." Bridge said. Yoko gave a nod of his head and they walk forward, moving in silence until they reach the pillar.

"How long have this been here?" Bridge asked reaching with his left hand to feel the pillar.

"They've been here for over 5,000 years. This place could have been built to hide the amulet." Yoko said walking around the area. Bridge had a look of excitement and fear on his face. Yoko stopped pacing around and moved next to Bridge.

"Bridge do you have the feeling were being watched?" he asked. Bridge let his hand fall down next to his side and look at Yoko.

"You been feeling it too?" he asked. Yoko gave a nod of his head.

"For a while now, it's a strong and heading our way." Yoko said turning around and look in the woods they exited not noticing as he walked closer to it. Bridge walked over to Yoko and stood next to him.

"Are you worried that it's Tarzan?" He asked. Yoko turned his head and looked at Bridge.

"I know its Tarzan and it will take him a while to get here." He said in a cold voice.

"What should we do?" Bridge asked worry in his eyes. Yoko was going to say something he hoped he never would say.

"Call for backup were going to need it." Bridge looked shock clearly written on his face.

"Are sure you want to call for back from SPD?" Yoko turned his gaze from bridge and said,

"I'm sure. Call SPD base for back up." Bridge pulled his morpher from his belt and flipped it into communicator.

"Bridge to Base, come in, this SPD green ranger come in base."

At SPD Headquarters 

The rangers were talking about the encounter they had with Tarzan, Cruger listened with his ears perked up.

"I see that Tarzan could be a problem for us." He began as soon as the rangers had stop talking.

"We need to keep on our guard, especially with Cadet Carson missing." As soon as Cruger finished his sentence Bridge's voice was heard. Everyone in the room jumped, as Kat ran to a control board and pressed a button.

"Bridge is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I believe so," Bridge answered. The rangers' relive was felt in the room, now that they knew that their green friend was all right. Sky ran to join Kat at the control board.

"Bridge how are you doing buddy? Did Yoko hurt you?" He asked relief flooding him.

"Sky is that you? How is Mr. D doing? And Yoko and I made it to the site just fine." Bridge answered. Sky had a big smile on his face.

"I'm doing good and Mr. D is alright." He answered. Cruger step forward realizing there was might be trouble if Bridge felt the need to call the base.

"Bridge is there a reason why your calling base?" He asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah were going to need back up here and fast." He answered. Sky felt his smile fade.

"What going on Bridge?" Sky asked, a long pause then.

"A creature named Tarzan is coming to here to try to kill Yoko and he wanted me to call for back up before I went in to retrieve the amulet." Bridge said trying to keep his voice claim as possible. Kat was busy trying to pin point his location. Jack, Syd, and Z were speechless.

"Bridge we will be there ASAP alright." Sky said trying to keep a claim voice too.

"Before I go, Yoko wants me to tell Cruger something." Bridge said. Cruger was curious to know what he had to say.

"What is it Bridge?" He asked. Soon he wished he hadn't as Bridge replied.

"Bad dog, bad dog, very bad dog." Then he quickly said, "Gotta go. See ya guys soon."

The line went dead. There was a long pause afterwards.

"I found his location sir." Kat said breaking the uneasy quiet.

"Alright rangers lets move out." Cruger shouted.

"Yes, Sir!"

"I'm not a bad dog…" Cruger muttered as he and the other rangers hurried out the room. Kat shook her head, being the only one to hear the commander's comment.

Meanwhile 

"They're coming," Bridge said as he put his morpher back.

"Good." said Yoko as he walked towards Bridge.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Bridge gave a small nod of his head. Yoko gave Bridge a small smile.

"Alright let's get going." Yoko and Bridge walk towards the floor pillars. Bridge started fidgeting nervously as he walked closer to the pillars.

"Are sure this will work?" Bridge asked. Yoko stopped Bridge followed suit.

"Bridge it will work, trust me." Yoko said placing his hands on bridge's shoulders. Bridge gave a small warm smile. Yoko was right it would work.

"What do I have to do?" He asked. Yoko pointed at the circle in the middle.

"Stand in the center of the circle and you will be taken to the amulet." Yoko said. Bridge turned on the spot and walk to the center of the circle. After a minute Bridge was standing in the center.

"Good luck buddy." said Yoko. Bridge gave a thumbs up. Then the pillars began to glow green and Bridge vanished on the spot. Yoko took a deep breath. Now to help Bridge the only way he could. He pulled his sword out and turned around. Six orange heads, six blue heads, and two-dozen krybots were coming out of the woods, followed by Tarzan.

"Let the games begin." Yoko muttered before he charged at them. He slashed at some regular krybots and they fell to the ground. Then he kicked an orange head and sending the unfortunate robot flying. Yoko then did a backwards jump over a Blue head and stabbed it with his sword. Suddenly the SWAT truck came. It stopped a few feet away from Yoko. The Blue SWAT Ranger was the first one out. He storm towards Yoko. Yoko calmly pulled his sword out of the Blue head.

"Hi, you must be Sky, I heard all about you." Yoko said with a big smile. But the Blue Ranger was not about to greet him, not after what he had done the past few days.

"Where is Bridge?" He asked his voice filled with rage. Yoko pointed at the area behind him.

"Bridge has gone off after the Amulet. Why do you ask?" The Blue Ranger looked like he wanted to hit him.

But Shadow Ranger yelled. "No time to fight him Sky we have work to do." The Blue glared at him for a few more seconds.

"We will finish this later.'' Then turn his attention to the fight at hand. Yoko shrugged his shoulders.

"Bridge has weird taste in friends." After that was said he threw his sword and it cut the head off a Blue Head.

Bridge at that very moment was getting back on his feet.

"Wow what a ride." He said to himself and looked around the room. After a minute of looking he saw a shining green object sitting on altar.

"I found." Bridge said with a smile. "This is too easy." He started to walk towards it when a fire shoot out of the ground and hooded figure appeared out of it. Bridge went into a fighting stance.

'That can't be good' the green ranger said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 is done, Chapter 7 coming soon. Thanks for the reviews and please review this and have a nice day/night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A New Power Stage

Bridge was facing the guardian, ready to fight. The hooded figure stood there, just looking at him. 'What should I do?' Bridge asked himself. 'It's either fight or run, and running is _not_ an option.'

"Bridge Carson, you need not worry. I am not here to fight," the figure said. Bridge instantly felt his jaw drop.

"How do you know my name?" he asked after closing his mouth.

"I know everything about you, and I also know that you are the Green SPD Power Ranger." Needless to say, Bridge was shocked. He had just met the figure and it's _already_ telling him his name and that he's a Power Ranger!

"How do you know all of this stuff? Who are you?" Bridge asked, relaxing his arms.

"My name is Eria, Guardian of the Amulet, and I can see into the souls of living creatures."

Bridge was surprised. "You can see into souls?" The figure nodded his head. Bridge then realized that it was almost the same thing that he could do, except it was auras instead of souls. But there was no time for comparing.

"Can you tell me about the amulet?" Bridge asked.

Eria lowered his head. "Sadly, I cannot. It is a mystery even to me, the guardian."

Bridge sighed. No luck there. Well, next question. "Why do you guard it?"

Eria's head went up. "I guard it because its kind of power in the wrong hands could destroy the world," he answered evenly. Bridge chewed over this piece of information before going on to his next question.

"I heard it focuses the power of the user. Is that true?"

Eria was contemplative for a moment before he answered, "Yes, it does." Bridge mentally did a small cheer. Yes, finally an answer to the way of his powers!

"Can I have it?" he asked.

The figure looked at him for a long time before saying, "Only if you pass the test."

Bridge was shocked. 'A test? What kind? I hope it's not math…' Bridge thought to himself. "What is the test?" he asked out loud.

Eria began to walk toward Bridge, who instantly started shaking once he noticed the dark figure walking toward him. Eventually, Eira stopped about a foot in front of him. "I need to scan your soul, and if you have what I want to see then you pass. But if you fail, you die where you stand," he said.

Bridge swallowed hard. He didn't like the dying part, but Yoko _had_ risked his life to bring him here; it's only fair to take the test. "Do it!" Bridge said loudly.

Suddenly, Eria's hands went to grab Bridge's head. Bridge then felt a large amount of pain shoot through his body, which caused him to fall to his knees while screaming his head off. Eria didn't seem to notice; he was too busy searching through Bridge's soul.

After what fell like forever, Eria let Bridge go, and Bridge hit the ground, breathing hard. After a moment, his breathing went back to normal and he slowly got back to his feet to face Eria.

"Well, did I pass, or am I dead?" Bridge asked in a cold voice.

Eria sighed and said, "You passed. Take the amulet that you seek."

Bridge smiled, then ran to the altar. When he was a few feet away, he stopped and asked, "What will happen to you after I take it?"

Eria kept his back turned as he answered. "My duty as the guardian will be done, and I will be able to rest."

Bridge had one more question. "When I get the amulet, then what do I do with it?"

Eria turned to look at Bridge. "Place it in your morpher, and you will become one with power beyond your wildest dreams." Bridge nodded and reached for the amulet. As soon as his hand touched it, he felt a foreign power surge through his body.

As Bridge took the amulet from the table, he heard Eria's voice from behind him say, "Zord, I can finally rest at last." He then disappeared in a flash of light. Bridge turned around to see, but it was too late; he was gone.

"Rest in peace," Bridge said as he pulled his morpher out. "Well, here we go," Bridge said as he held both hands up. Then BAM! As soon as he put the morpher and amulet together, the morpher began glowing for a few seconds before it went back to normal. He looked at his morpher for a moment, then a thought came to mind.

"How do I get out of here?" Bridge asked out loud, but luckily the answer suddenly came to him. "SPD EMERGENCY!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the empty room. Then, green light shot out of the morpher and filled the vicinity.

Meanwhile...

The fight with Tarzan was not good. The Red Battlizer Ranger was lying on the floor next to Shadow Ranger, while the Blue, Pink, and Yellow SWAT Rangers were all lying on different spots on the ground. Unfortunately, Yoko was now fighting Tarzan with a broken sword, who then took his chance and grabbed Yoko by the throat. Yoko dropped his broken weapon just as Tarzan began laughing.

"Now I get to finish off your kind," he gloated, then threw Yoko into a tree. Yoko hit the tree front-first, then fell on to his back onto the ground. Tarzan walked over to him.

"Any last words, Ares scum?" he asked while standing over him.

Yoko had a smile on his face. "Yeah, your days are numbered," he said. Tarzan raised his fist to smash Yoko's head in, but at the last moment the ground began to shake. Tarzan began to frantically look around.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked. Yoko just laughed.

"Bridge got it..." Then green light soot out of the ground between the four pillars. The Rangers on the ground looked up as a figure came out from underneath.

"It can't be…" said the Blue Ranger. The light disappeared after the figure was all the way out of the ground, Tarzan now suspiciously looking at the new form.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The Green Ranger took a step forward, now looking like cross between the Green Samurai and Green MMPR. "I am what evil fears. The protector of good. I am the Green Warrior Ranger." Green smoke shot out of the ground, which was then followed by an explosion. Tarzan roared with rage as he charged at the Green Warrior Ranger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter eight is done, and chapter nine will be coming out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Leaving this blank.

Chapter 9

Bye, Tarzan. Hello, Surprise.

------------

The Green Warrior Ranger slowly walked toward a now-laughing Tarzan. "Do you think you can take me, little man?" he taunted before waving his hand over the battlefield. "I took down the Shadow Ranger, the Red Battlizer Ranger, three SWAT Rangers, and a famous killer. Do you think you alone can stop me!" The Green Warrior Ranger just kept walking. Tarzan then began to walk toward the warrior as the others watch helplessly as Bridge, their longtime friend, began marching toward Tarzan.

"Be careful, Bridge!" Sky shouted. The Green Warrior Ranger turned his head and slowly nodded. Sky smiled, because for some reason, he knew everything was going to be alright.

"Prepare to die!" Tarzan shouted as he threw his fist at the Green Ranger. To everyone's amazement, they watched as the Ranger caught it. Tarzan was stunned. "How did you do that?" he asked, but The Green Ranger didn't answer. Instead, he kicked Tarzan in his stomach and fell on his back.

Tarzan quickly got back on his feet. The Green Ranger just stood there. Tarzan was pissed off. "You jerk!" he shouted, then charged at the Green Ranger. Tarzan threw punch after punch after punch at him, but the Green Ranger dodged every single one. "Hold still, you jerk!" Tarzan ordered.

The Green Ranger laughed. "What's wrong, Tarzan? Mad because I'm not willing roll over and play dead?"

Tarzan roared with anger and made an attempt to hit the Green Ranger's head. The Green Ranger quickly stepped to one side to avoid the attack, then grabbed Tarzan's arm, picked him up (without really trying), and threw him into a tree 10 feet away. When Tarzan hit the tree, it cracked and fell on top of him. The Rangers on the ground watched, with shocked looks on their faces. Yoko was leaning against a tree with a smile on his face.

"Well, this fight might not be over yet, but if Tarzan keeps this up he will be sorry," Yoko said to himself. A second later, Tarzan broke free of his tree prison, a pissed off look on his face.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" he shouted, then charged full-speed toward the Green Ranger.

He sighed, then reached for his sword. "Let's end this now," he said as pulled the sword out of the holder. Tarzan wasn't listening; he was too busy trying to plow him down. The Green Ranger held the sword in front of him. "Light Saber, full power!" It then began to glow white.

"The Light Saber exists…" Cruger said as sat up to get a better view. The Blue Ranger sat up too.

"What's the Light Saber, sir?" he asked, and Shadow Ranger looked at him.

"It the lost saber of SPD. No one has seen it in thousands of years."

"What can it do?" the Red Ranger asked,

"I don't know, but we will soon find out," he answered.

The Green Ranger then began to charge toward Tarzan, and after a few seconds they meet. The Green Ranger swung his sword and Tarzan threw a punch. Both stopped a few feet from each other. They stood there for a few seconds, then suddenly a mini-explosion began to shoot out of Tarzan. He quickly fell over, followed by a larger explosion.

The Green Ranger put his sword back in the holder, then said, "Justice is served." He turned around and walked to the spot where Tarzan was. There lay a containment card with Tarzan in it. After he put the card away, he looked at Yoko and gave a nod of his head. Yoko nodded back; he knew what Bridge was telling him and what he needed to do. He then walked over to the fallen Rangers.

"Are you guys okay?" Bridge asked. All five of them stood.

"We're okay, just a couple of bruises. Other than that, no real damage. How are you?"

The Green Ranger smiled from under his helmet. "Doing good."

Shadow Ranger spoke up. "Let's put this all aside for now. We have him to deal with." Cruger pointed at the tree where Yoko used to be.

"Where did he go?" the Pink Ranger asked. As the Rangers began to talk about where Yoko went, Bridge could help but smile. He knew Yoko couldn't stay for long after SPD arrived.

"Let's worry about him later. Right now we need to get back to base so Bridge can explain himself," Shadow Ranger announced, and all the Rangers just nodded.

"Power down," they said simultaneously, before returning to their civilian forms. The second after they powered down, Bridge fell down, and Sky quickly went down on the ground next to him.

"Bridge, are you alright?" Sky asked worriedly.

Bridge looked up at him. "Yeah. It's just… I feel really drained..."

Sky smiled with relief, then slowly picked Bridge up. "Let's head back to the base so you can have a long nap." Bridge smiled. With Jack's help, Sky walked Bridge into the SWAT truck and they drove off.

XXX

A week later...

Bridge was walking in the park. He knew he was still being punished for leaving SPD base, but oh well. Yoko had left him a note in his underwear drawer asking for them to meet in the park at six. Bridge was all too willing to go.

"I mean, getting yelled at by Cruger, Z, Syd, and Jack -- plus being grounded to the base for two months with chore duty the whole time? I need to escape," Bridge said as he scratched his head. "At least Sky's not angry with me..."

Bridge walked to a nearby bench and sat down. A second later, Yoko suddenly appeared. "What's up?" Yoko asked. Bridge crossed his arms.

"The sky and many types of birds," Bridge answered with a grin.

"So, did the amulet work? Are your civilian powers under control?" Yoko asked,

Bridge sighed. "Yoko, there'd something I need to tell you, and it's not good."

---

TBC. I hope you enjoyed. Have a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: None.

Chapter 9: What Happens Now?

"What's wrong?" Yoko asked as Bridge closed his eyes.

"I've been having these nightmares..."

Yoko looked at him. "What kind of nightmares?" he asked before Bridge went into thinking mode.

"Well, I keep hearing this voice yelling. Then I see these two aliens fighting, the amulet with cloaked figures standing around it while chanting, and a flash of red light."

Yoko thought about this for a moment. "Do you have any clue as to what it could all mean?"

Bridge shook his head, then crossed his arms. "I was hoping that _you_ would."

Yoko sighed. "Truth be told, it is beyond my knowledge, but..." Yoko pulled out two scrolls from his jacket. "Well, when I was away I went to the place where I hide things I collect from other planets." He gave the scrolls to Bridge. "I got these from a planet called Nuvia. It's a globe with one of the largest temples for the seers."

Bridge placed the scrolls under his jacket. "Is it alright if I borrow these?" Yoko nodded, then suddenly Bridge stood up. "I better head off back to the base before they know I'm gone." Yoko glanced at a tree nearby.

"Alright. I will send up a note for us to meet again." Bridge nodded, and Yoko then ran off into the trees and disappeared. Bridge laughed for some reason and began to walk back to the base.

When Bridge was gone, Yoko jumped out from behind the tree with Sky, holding him by the waist with one hand and his mouth with the other. After Yoko landed, he dropped Sky face-first to the ground, then took a step back. "Did you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Sky quickly got back on his feet before giving Yoko a look that told him that he was angry. There was a long pause before Yoko spoke again.

"Why did you follow Bridge?" he asked as Sky wiped some dirt off of his pants.

"I was worried about him, unlike you."

Yoko spat on the ground. "What makes you say that I don't worry about him?" he asked in his usual claim voice.

Sky crossed his arms, then said, "You take Bridge away from us to train him to the point of exhaustion, then you take him away to look for an amulet that does or does not exist. Are those good enough reasons for you, almighty killer for hire?"

Yoko lowered his sunglasses and looked at Sky, who was a bit stunned to see that one eye was blue and the other was red.

"You know what I think, Sky?" Yoko asked, pushing his sunglasses up. Sky wasn't really in the mood to play games.

"What?" Sky asked in a bitter voice.

Yoko put his arms to his side and said, "I think you're jealous." Sky's jaw suddenly dropped.

"You jerk! You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Sky was reaching for his morpher, when he noticed that Yoko shook his head.

"Sky, as much fun as it would be to argue with you, I have somewhere else to be."

Yoko had already turned when he heard Sky yell, "SPD emergency!" then "SWAT mode!" Yoko sighed and turned to look at Sky, who was now the Blue SWAT Ranger. "You're not going anywhere, you bastard!" he yelled.

Yoko sighed and asked, "Do you really want to do this?" The Blue SWAT Ranger pointed his Delta Enforcer at Yoko. Yoko sighed again. "Alright. If you want to do this, then we will." Yoko went into a fighting stance, causing the Blue Swat Ranger to suddenly laugh.

"Don't try any of those tricks on me. When you and Bridge were gone, I did a little research on you and found out a few things." Yoko was a little surprised.

"Do tell," he said as both Sky and he began to walk around in circles, carefully keeping a close eye on each other.

"I found out that some planets like to call you 'the minute fighter.' The reason they call you that is because all of your kills take less than a minute."

Yoko raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You really did your research."

Sky smiled. "Yeah, I did. And I'm telling you right now that it will take more than a minute to defeat me."

Yoko smiled. "Let's get this party started." Then they both abruptly stopped, before Sky opened fire on Yoko.

XXX

This chapter is done, so please stay tuned for the next one.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No, times trillion and 42.

XXX

Chapter 10: Fight/Talk

The Blue SWAT Ranger was shooting endless rounds at Yoko, who was unfortunately dodging every laser bullet. Suddenly, Yoko jumped off one tree and onto another, then landed on the ground and rolled.

"Give it up, Yoko. I _will_ defeat you," the Blue Swat Ranger said as he continued to fire.

"Fat chance of that happening!" Yoko said as he did a black flip. He then did something Sky was expecting to happen: he ran to a nearby oak tree and quickly climbed it.

'One of Yoko's most famous final moves,' he thought as he pulled out his Delta Max Striker. He knew this attack very well, having heard reports by witnesses about it. He goes into the trees and moves along them like the wind, waiting for the right moment to attack; this is also known as the 'minute kill.' The Blue SWAT Ranger lifted his arms in different directions.

Thirty seconds...

He had to wait a few more seconds before he could strike. The wind began to blow through the trees, making the scene more mysterious. The Blue SWAT Ranger began to move slowly around in the spot where he was standing.

Ten seconds...

A few more seconds before he could strike.

Five seconds...

The Blue SWAT Ranger stopped. Praying that he was right, he quickly turned around and shot into a tree from behind him with his Delta Max Striker.

One second...

He watched the tree branch break and fall to the ground with Yoko, both of which hit the ground hard. The SWAT Ranger smiled to himself as Yoko slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"Looks like I broke your record of less-than-a-minute kills," he said to Yoko, pointing both of his weapons at him.

Yoko sighed. "Well, bookworm, I see that you really did your research." He then wiped the dust off his legs. The Blue SWAT Ranger stopped some ten feet from him, still aiming his weapons.

"I read every single police report about you, every eyewitness report about what they saw, and I did a background check on you. I know everything about your past."

Yoko laughed. "You may be good at what you do and you may think that you know everything about my past, but you missed a bunch of every important details." Yoko had a rare smile on his face, thus effectively worrying Sky. What Bridge had told him about Yoko was that he rarely showed any emotion...

"Like what?" Sky asked.

Suddenly, Yoko began charging toward the Blue SWAT Ranger, a knife appearing in his hand after having thrown off his jacket. The Blue SWAT Ranger began to open fire, every shot seeming to miss Yoko, and before Sky knew it, he was right in front of him. Within half a second, Sky was on his knees with a knife in his shoulder. He turned his head slowly around and saw Yoko with his two weapons, who then threw them on the ground at his feet. The Blue SWAT Ranger demorphed back to Sky, then pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

"You jerk!" Sky shouted at Yoko, whose face went back to his usually calm one.

"Sky, did you really think you know everything about everything?" Sky fell face-first into the dirt. Yoko walked over to him. "I have secrets that even Bridge doesn't know about," Yoko said as he bent down to pick up his knife.

Sky glared at him with a look full of hatred. Yoko then walked away from Sky, saying, "My life is a mystery to all except me, and no one is allowed to explore without my permission." Yoko bent down and picked up his jacket. "Sky, can I ask you something?" Yoko asked as he walked toward Sky.

"What?" Sky asked threw his teeth. Yoko bent down next to him.

"When Bridge got back to SPD, did you guys talk at all?"

Sky ignored the pain in his shoulder and looked at Yoko. "Where are you going with this?"

Yoko sat on the ground next to Sky. "It just I get this feeling that you've been avoiding Bridge ever since he reached the new power stage with the amulet that I helped him find."

Yoko grabbed the back of Sky's jacket and pulled him upright, then continued. "Sky, are you scared of Bridge now? And are you wondering if he is the same old Bridge that he used to be or if he is someone else?" Sky gave Yoko a look that spoke volumes. Yoko then cleared his throat.

"Sky, just talk to Bridge and find the answer before it drives you crazy."

Sky placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What is up with you? First you beat me up and now you're giving me advice?"

Yoko threw up his shoulders. "I'm a mysterious person, and I guess seeing the subject is about Bridge I'm trying to be nice to you." Yoko then stood up. "Oh, Sky, the knife I stabbed you with is called the Dagger of Questions. It makes the person's injury last for a period of time, then afterward it heals itself up. I got it from a temple on the planet Trinity." Yoko threw on his jacket and walk away.

Sky looked down at his shoulder and saw it was already healed. He then turned his head to see where Yoko went, but he was gone, just like the wind. Sky slowly got to his feet after scanning area for any sign of Yoko. There wasn't any, of course. He began to walk back to the base with a head full of thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is done, so stay tuned for the next one.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 11

Untold Story

-------------------

Bridge made it back to the base undetected, and immediately headed into his room to read the scrolls that Yoko had given him. He sat on his bed for over an hour reading them, eventually getting lost in a story about the amulet he received from the shrine. Soon enough, Sky walked into the room with a lot of thoughts on his mind, but he snapped out of his daze when he saw Bridge.

"Bridge, what are you reading?" Sky asked, causing Bridge to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Sky, you scared me!" Bridge said, regaining his calmness. And to Bridge's shock, Sky did something out of character for him: he sat down next to Bridge.

"Bridge, can we talk?" Sky asked, folding his hands in his lap and looking at the ground. Bridge placed the scroll next to him.

"Sure, Sky. What about?" he asked, looking at Sky.

Sky took a deep breath. "First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry." Bridge was shocked to hear Sky say he was sorry.

"For what?" he asked, and suddenly Sky found the courage to look at Bridge.

"I'm sorry for not speaking to you properly since you came back to SPD."

Bridge placed a hand on his shoulder. "At least you're speaking to me now. Jack, Syd, and Z are all still kinda of mad at me for leaving with a killer for hire." Sky smiled, but then his gaze went toward the scrolls next to him.

"Bridge, did you get those scrolls from Yoko?" Sky asked in a friendly voice. Bridge smiled and knew Sky wasn't going to get mad at him.

"Yeah. I saw him earlier today and he gave me these and told me that it would 'tell the tale of the amulet.'"

Sky nodded. "Anything interesting in there?" Sky asked as Bridge picked a scroll and unrolled it.

"It's pretty much how it came to be." Sky moved a little and looked down at the scroll.

"What does it say?" Sky asked. Bridge looked at Sky and smiled, knowing his best friend was back to his old self.

"It says that thousands of years ago on a planet called Genesis, lived an alchemist named Kagemusha, her power well known throughout the entire universe. She is also well known for her defeat of an army of over a thousand warriors; it isn't known how she did it. She left at dawn one morning and returned that evening. The only words she said was, 'It's over,' then walked into her home and didn't leave it for two days."

Sky softly whispered, "Wow. Sounds like she was powerful. What happened to her?"

Bridge rolled up the scroll, then reached over for the next one and unrolled it. "It says here that in her final days, she ordered her followers to perform a ritual. Two days later she died and her body disappeared. In the place where her body was found, the amulet lay there shining, and her followers placed the amulet in an altar. Every year on the day of her death they would honor her memory with the same ritual she ordered them to perform.

"Then, ten years later, Rita and her evil minions came to the planet to take the amulet after hearing rumors about how it had great powers. As fate would have it, Zordon came to the planet an hour before Rita and took the amulet from the altar, then fled the planet with it. Angry that Zordon took something she really wanted, she destroyed the entire planet; only five people survived the explosion. Zordon took the amulet to Earth and gave it to the guardian I was tested by, and that's pretty much where the scroll ends."

Sky took the scroll from Bridge and looked it over. "There are questions here that still need answers to." He rolled up the scroll and gave it to Bridge.

"Like how do we know who wrote this scroll, and about the ritual that they mentioned?"

"Plus, how did the person know that Zordon took the scroll from the altar and brought it to Earth?" Sky added.

Bridge sighed. "I have some answers now, but there's still more to find out."

Sky clapped a hand on Bridge's back. "Don't worry. I will help you find the answers." Bridge smiled, and Sky smiled back. "Let's put this all aside for now and get something to eat."

"Alright. Let's get some food," Bridge said as both of them stood up and walked out of the room.

----------------

Meanwhile...

Crugger was in his office reading a book, when suddenly the door to his office opened. He looked and saw no one there, but still had a bad feeling about it, so he stood to investigate. Suddenly, someone hit him in the face, effectively knocking him back in his chair. Cruger covered his nose, for it was hurting pretty bad. He then saw someone standing in front of him.

"Hello, Cruger. We need to talk."

----------------

An end for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: LOL.

------------------------

Chapter 12

A Surprise

----------------

Cruger stared at Yoko for a moment, unable to believe that he was standing here in SPD. "How did you get into the base?" he asked. Yoko only crossed his arms.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," Yoko responded, taking a nearby chair. Cruger growled.

"What is it that you want to talk about?' he asked, finishing rubbing his nose.

"Three things. One: I need something of mine that you have; two: I am going away on a mission that might kill me; and finally, it doesn't matter if I return form this mission alive or not, because I'm dying," Yoko said with a somewhat pained look on his face. Cruger's mouth fell open at his words.

"You're dying?"

Yoko nodded. "I have been for a few years now."

Cruger put his arms on his desk. "What's killing you?"

Yoko sighed. "It's a long story."

Cruger leaned forward. "I have time."

Yoko gave a soft laugh. "Oh, right. Well, it happened years ago when I first became a killer for hire. I was on a planet… the name slips my mind, but it's not important. Anyway, I was given an assignment to kill a sorcerer and his followers; the order was of the darkest kind. They were plotting an invasion of a nearby planet. I was told to leave no survivors."

"What did they do to you?" Cruger asked, and Yoko sighed again.

"I did as I was told. All one hundred fifty of them met their end, although the leader didn't go down as easily. We fought for two hours until I finally managed to get the upper hand. I remember he lay there on the ground, bleeding, and I stood over him with my sword in my hand."

Flashback

Yoko is inside a burning temple with the followers' bodies everywhere. At the head of the temple is where Yoko stood over a hooded figure.

"You may take my life today, but a curse I place upon you. In ten years, during a full moon on the first day of summer, may the mark I place on you take your life," said the hooded figure while pointing at Yoko, who couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Whatever," he said, then swung his sword and chopped off the hooded figure's head. At that same moment, however, Yoko felt something burning on his back. He walked over to a nearby mirror and took of his jacket and shirt, then turned around and noticed a snake on his lower back.

End Flashback

"…And that's why I'm dying," Yoko ended, allowing Cruger a moment to chew over the new information.

"This sounds like something that happened to Ryan from Lightspeed… but he managed to break to curse."

Yoko shook his head. "This is different. There is no overgrown snake I have to kill to save myself, believe me. I've looked at every angle and all signs point to death." Cruger nodded.

"Why don't you have Kat look at it for you and see if we can find a cure for it?"

Yoko shook his head again. "This is a dark, magical curse, and science has no place in the supernatural world." Cruger didn't want to admit it, but he knew that Yoko was right. "Which is why I need that thing of mine that you took a while ago…?"

Cruger gave him a strange look. "What 'thing' are you talking about?"

"It's a round, silver weapon that I used in the killing of the king and queen of that one planet where we met and fought."

Cruger began to think hard until it finally hit him. "Oh, you mean that round thing I found stuck in the wall above the throne?" Yoko nodded. Cruger then gave him a hard look and asked, "Why should have give that back to you?"

Yoko took a moment to crack his hands. "I thought it polite to ask before I took it."

Cruger gave him another hard look. "Did you already take it?" Yoko gave him a wicked smile and pulled out the round object from his jacket.

"Oh, and by the way, it's called a chakram."

Cruger went to get out of his seat, but Yoko threw the chakram at him before he could manage. Fortunately, however, it missed him by mere inches. It then bounced off all four walls for a few seconds, but Cruger was most surprised when without looking Yoko raised his left hand and caught it.

"See how useful this weapon is?" he asked, placing the chakram back into his jacket. Cruger then sat back down just as Yoko stood up. "I have to get going, but I need you to give something to Bridge for me." Yoko pulled a locked book and two envelopes. "Give these to Bridge in two weeks, got it?" Cruger nodded.

Yoko then turned to walk out of the room, speaking as he walked. "You know, you were one of the best fighters I've ever fought." Cruger, who was busy looking at the stuff Yoko gave him, looked up and saw that Yoko was nowhere to be found.

------------------

Bridge was walking out of the dining room. He was busy thinking about what to do with the rest of the evening when he saw something out the corner of his eye by the window. He turned to look outside just in time to see Yoko walking away, and without really thinking about it, he shot down the hallway to see if he could catch his old friend. Within thirty seconds, he was outside running down the same path Yoko was just on.

Bridge ran down the path as quickly as he could, thinking, 'Where the hell is he?' After about a minute, Bridge stopped running and as he tried to catch his breath, he looked around. He had a feeling Yoko was in the area, but couldn't sense him.

"Where are you?" Bridge asked the nothingness around him. He then began to walk up the pathway but stopped at the sound of his name, turning just in time to see Syd and Sky standing there. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw you run down the hallway as we left the dining room," Syd answered, and Bridge nodded.

"Bridge, what are you doing out here?" Sky asked as Bridge was trying to figure out if it was better to lie to them or to ust tell the truth. After a second of thinking about it, he thought the truth would be the best.

"I saw Yoko walking away from here and thought I could catch him."

"Why?" Sky asked.

Bridge threw up his shoulders. "Not really sure why. Just started to run out of the door to get caught up with him."

Syd and Sky walked over to Bridge. "Bridge, let's go back to the base before you're caught," Syd suggested, so Bridge just nodded.

All three of them began to walk back to the base while talking and laughing, but it wasn't until they were gone that a figure jumped out of the trees. Yoko looked down the path where Bridge went down and said, "Sorry, Bridge, but if I say goodbye I wouldn't be able to do what I have to do." Yoko turned on the path and began to walk away.

--------------------------------------

TBC. Next chapter is coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I'll never write another disclaimer.

Chapter 14: Early Death

A Week Later...

Yoko had been walking down the street in downtown New Tech City, lost in thought, when a group of people came out of nowhere.

"Hello," one of them greeted coolly.

Yoko looked around at the group, noticing that they were a mix of aliens and humans, and holding baseball bats and chains. He sighed. 'They're going to try and rob me. God, this is going to be a waste of time.' Just then, a big man holding a baseball bat walked in front of Yoko.

"Hand all of your money and we won't hurt you," said the same person with a grin. Yoko looked him dead in the eye.

"Get away from me now. You're wasting my time."

The man's face went red with anger. He went to hit Yoko with the baseball bat, but instead Yoko caught it in his hand, completely shocking the man. Yoko just ripped it out of his hand, then hit him in the nose with the bat. He fell to his knees, crying in pain. The others, angry at what happened to their leader, charged at Yoko. Yoko sighed and within a minute, he beat the entire gang up, then chained and gagged them before leaving them in a dumpster.

"Garbage pickup is tomorrow, so hold tight until then." He then slammed the lid shut, giving a deep sigh as he did so.

"This is the sixth time this has happened today," Yoko said to himself as he walked out of the alleyway. 'There is a pattern here and I will figure it out,' he said to himself as he reentered the street. 'These aren't random attacks. And whoever heard of six attempted robberies in one day?'

Then it happened again.

Six thugs walked out of nowhere with large knifes and demanded Yoko's money. Yoko sighed, proceeded to kick the crap out of all six of them, then grabbed the leader and took him into an empty building.

"Okay, we need to talk," Yoko said as he slammed the man into a wall, small pieces breaking off after it was hit. Yoko pulled him up by his shirt. "Who sent you and why?" The man just stared at him, so Yoko threw him again into another wall, although this time it was a much firmer wall.

"Listen to me very carefully," Yoko put his foot against the man's neck and pushed. "If you don't start talking, then I will crush your voice box." He then pushed harder on his neck. "Do you understand, scum?"

The man nodded, so Yoko softly brought his foot off his throat. "Who sent you and why?"

"A bat creature named Broodwing. He wanted us to keep you busy so he can go after the Green Ranger himself to steal the power he has."

Yoko was surprised that Broodwing was involved in this plan. After all, last time he saw Broodwing, he told him that he would chop off his wings and rip out his heart.

"Thank you, sir," Yoko said to the man before kicking him in his face and knocking him out. He then ran from the building, taking a shortcut through the part to avoid any more fights; it had the most direct root to the SPD headquarters.

After a minute of fast running, he saw SPD Headquarters. He stopped to take a look around, trying to find a trace of Broodwing. After a few minutes, he sensed something, so he threw his chakram into a tree. Expertly, he caught his chakram in his hand, as he saw a figure land on the ground with a thud. Within seconds of falling, Broodwing was on his feet.

"Hey, Broodwing, are you running out of kyrbots to do your dirty work?" Yoko asked. Broodwing began to laugh, then threw an orb. Suddenly, Yoko realized it was a trap as sixty kyrbots surrounded him.

"Great. I must be getting slow," Yoko said out loud. Broodwing began to laugh.

"I know your little secret, plus some." Broodwing then began to laugh harder.

Yoko looked at Broodwing. "What are you talking about?"

Broodwing stop laughing long enough to explain. "Well, first of all, the curse mark on you can kill you early if your emotions ever peak, and you're fighting for your life. So I hired some thugs to annoy you off, then I told them to tell you that I was going after Bridge and where I was."

Broodwing then pointed at SPD. "Plus, the bonus part is when Bridge comes, he can watch you die in a lot of pain." Broodwing began to laugh even harder. "I will always be thankful that you took the job I hired you to do that gave you that curse mark."

Yoko looked at Broodwing with hatred in his eyes. Broodwing raised his hand and snap his fingers. The kyrbot army then began to attack.

XXX

This chapter is done. Stay turn for the next one.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor will I ever own them.

Chapter 15

A Lonely Road to Death (Part 1)

It took Yoko all of five minutes to kill all the Kyrbots, and after he chopped off the head of the last one, Yoko fell to his knees. Unfortunately, the pain was now making it hard for him to move. Broodwing stood at the sideline, not bothering to hide his laughter as Yoko glared at him.

"Damn it," Yoko grumbled to himself. Suddenly, he felt the need to bend over and began to cough, and that's when he noticed something that shocked him. On the ground where he coughed was blood.

"Shit," Yoko cursed out loud, causing Broodwing to laugh even harder.

"Looks like your time is running out," Broodwing stated as he reached into his cape. "The great warrior Yoko dying from a little curse mark -- ha!" Broodwing pulled a laser gun from his cape. "Your kind always was a joke, even before they were killed off by Gruumm."

Broodwing began to walk toward him, still laughing, and Yoko suddenly felt his energy drain from his entire body. He fell face-forward on the ground, which caused his sunglasses to land a few feet away him. He caught his reflection in a lens, and could see his own red and blue eyes looking back at him. 'So this is how it all ends,' Yoko thought to himself.

Soon enough, he could hear Broodwing's footsteps on the ground getting closer. Yoko snuck a look at the hand which held the chakram. 'Well, let's think of a plan, here. What can I do?' After a few moments of thinking, Yoko finally had one. Broodwing now stood over him with a laser gun at Yoko's head.

"See you in hell!" Broodwing shouted as he fired. A split second before the beam was supposed to hit him, however, Yoko used what was left of his strength and quickly dodged the beam. Broodwing was so shocked by this, that he didn't notice Yoko use his favorite weapon on the gun. He quickly jumped in surprise, dropping his gun. Yoko was now on his feet and threw off his jacket.

"Now, you bat jerk, let's finish this fight," Yoko growled.

Broodwing, now scared for his life, ran; it only took Yoko a half a second to get caught up. Next thing he knew, he suddenly felt Yoko's fist hitting his chest, causing him to stumble back a few feet. Yoko then charged toward Broodwing and grabbed his cape. Broodwing screamed as Yoko began to spin him around and around, finally releasing him. With all the spinning he did, he couldn't help but fly into a tree face-first. Before he could say a word of pain, though, he felt the glass round his head break.

"No!" Broodwing shouted as he freed himself from the tree and took off running again. When he got enough speed, he took flight, but he was only airborne for a few seconds when he saw something that shocked him. There, in his helmet, was a knife with a small explosive device on it.

"NO!" Broodwing shouted as it exploded.

Yoko watched from the ground as Broodwing crashed in a faraway bush, and grinned as he fell backward on the ground. His favorite weapon rolled away as he closed his eyes.

XXX

Will Yoko die? What is going to happen? Please keep reading to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In the SPD lab was where one could find Kat, Crugger, and the other SPD Rangers. Bridge, however, was in a special room Kat had designed to test out his new powers. He didn't like it. And though he was averse to being the subject in a science experiment, he knew he didn't really have a choice. As long as he was being punished, he concluded, he might as well behave so he wouldn't get into more trouble.

"Bridge, are you ready?" Kat asked. Bridge nodded, so she pressed a few buttons. "Alright, Bridge, start off with the basic Ranger form and work your way up."

Bridge quickly pulled out his morpher, shouting, "SPD emergency!"

"Don't activate SWAT mode until I give you the word." Bridge nodded again and stood still.

"So Kat, what are you looking for?" asked Syd.

Kat pressed a few buttons to turn on the scanners. "Just anything abnormal in his Ranger powers," she answered matter-of-factly as she turned her head to a screen. The Ranger's didn't know what it said, but it clearly worried Kat. "That's strange... It seems his regular form has gotten a small power boost." Kat pressed a button to speak to Bridge. "Bridge, upgrade to SWAT mode."

Bridge pulled out his morpher a second time. "SPD SWAT mode!"

Kat once again started the scanners and looked down at the screen after they were done. "That's _definitely_ strange..." she said, pressing a few more buttons.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked from behind.

"These readings for his SWAT mode... it seems to be half as strong as the Battlelizer we have." The others took this news with shock. Well, except for Sky, who didn't seem to be surprised by anything involving Bridge.

Kat turned to look at Crugger. "Sir, with readings like these, should we have him go to the next power stage?" Crugger stood there, quietly looking at the Green SWAT Ranger. "It would be dangerous to have Bridge at full strength, but—"

"Have him do it," Crugger ordered, shocking everyone in the room.

Kat nodded her head, then pressed the button to speak to Bridge. "Alright, go to the final stage."

The Green SWAT Ranger nodded before pulling his morpher out one last time. "Green Warrior Ranger, activate!" For a few brief moments, there was the familiar glow of green light that filled the room. In fact, the light proved so bright that everyone else was forced to cover their eyes with their hands. When the light finally disappeared, there stood the Green Warrior Ranger.

"Wow. It looks amazing," said Z, uncovering her eyes.

Kat briefly studied the scanners again. Suddenly, all the machines stopped. "What the hell?" she shouted as she pressed a few more buttons.

"What's going on, Kat?" Cugger asked.

Kat kept trying different switches. "This battle mode is refusing to scan." Then the screen exploded. Kat managed to jump back in time before the controls suddenly began shooting sparks. "Oh,no! It's overloading!"

Sky took a step in front of the group. "Everyone stay behind me!" He lifted his hand to create a shield just as the panels began to explode. The explosion seemed to go on forever, though they did eventually stop. Sky lowered his shield, allowing for a good look at Kat's destroyed lab.

"My lab... It's destroyed," Kat whined as she began to examine the remains of the room. Sky didn't really care about the lab, just one person in particular. He stepped over some mechanical remains, though it took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for. Bridge was lying on the ground, unmorphed and fast asleep.

"Hey, people, forget Kat's lab for now. Let's get Bridge to bed!" Sky shouted over Kat's ranting about her "precious lab." They all looked over and saw Sky picking Bridge up in his arms. Jack rushed over to help Sky while Kat looked at Crugger.

"Sir, this power Bridge has is dangerous -- maybe _too_ dangerous for him to handle," she told Crugger, who understood what he had to do. Sky and Jack brought Bridge over and were heading to the door when they were called.

"Bring Bridge here." Jack and Sky were confused, but did what they were told. When they were in front of Crugger, he reached over and grabbed Bridge's morpher. "Until we know this thing is safe, I should take it away from him."

As Crugger's hands wrapped around the morpher, he got the shock of his life -- literally. A surge of electricity shot through his body, sending him flying several feet away. He fell with a loud thud on the ground before Z, Syd, and Kat came to his side. "Sir, are you alright?" Syd asked. Crugger shook his head and slowly sat up.

"Sir, what happened to you?" asked Z, helping him onto shaky feet.

"It was weird... It's like the thing didn't want me to take it, and it let me know... big time." There was an odd moment of silence in the group.

"Well, sir, it makes sense, seeing as how Bridge was chosen to wield it, therefore making him the only one able touch it," Sky informed.

"Now, sir, if you don't mind, we're taking Bridge to his bed to get some sleep," Sky said with an attitude that surprised them all. Jack and Sky left, leaving the room stunned.

"Sir, you better go to the hospital wing to get your hand checked," suggested Kat, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon the room. Crugger nodded and walked out, followed by Z and Syd, leaving Kat to just stand there, wondering how she was going to fix this mess.

_Meanwhile, in the park..._

Yoko lay on the ground, about to enter the darkness. The world outside his own no longer existed. He never noticed a cloaked figure standing just above him. "Why do you do this to yourself, Yoko?" the figure asked, bending down closer to him. The figure carefully turned his head to take a look at the snake on the back of his neck.

"Damn idiot," it said, releasing his head so it could look inside its cloak. After a minute, it found what it was looking for: a yellow vile.

"This is made from a rare plant on a distant planet." It began to uncork the bottle. "What is does is it puts you in a deep sleep before you die so you have a chance to survive. Lucky for you, I know how to remove the curse from you and it will take a while for it to work." It carefully opened Yoko's mouth and began to pour the liquid in the vile into his mouth. When the last drop was released, Yoko's mouth was closed.

"Now, let's get you out of here, and fast." The figure stood up and walked over to pick up Yoko's weapon and jacket. It then bent down again and threw Yoko over its shoulder so they could walk away.

XXX

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gruumm's ship

Gruumm sat on his throne, having just finished watching a telecast of the news. There was a story about Broodwing being found dead and how people were left wondering what had happened.

"You stupid bat," Gruumm said to himself as the screen went blank. "You tried to destroy a killer for hire and the one who ended up dead was you."

Gruumm began to tap his fingers on the throne's arm. The wait for Morgana to return was killing him, especially since it was two days ago that he had sent her out on a special mission, of which she hasn't returned from yet. 'If doesn't return soon, I'll--' Gruumm began to think, but was interrupted.

"Lord Gruumm! I'm back!" Gruumm turned his gaze to the door and saw Morgana walk in.

"What took you so long?" he rudely asked. Morgana, now offended, crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"What? No 'hello' or 'welcome back' from you?" she complained. Gruumm's eyes glowed as he growled, which Morgana took as a sign that said clearly: 'Don't push your luck.' Morgana gulped. "Well, never mind. To business," she began as she uncrossed her arms and unpursed her lips. "I got your second general, sir," she announced. Gruumm was pleased with this.

"Good work, Morgana," he said in a rare praise. Morgana smiled. "But where _is_ my general?" Gruumm asked, noticing they were the only ones in the room.

"Don't worry; the general will be here any second," Morgana assured him. Gruumm was about to open his mouth, when a pillar of black gas appeared. A figure then appeared in the gas and with a quick spread of arms the gas disappeared.

"Greetings, my emperor," it said.

"Greetings, General Scylla," Gruumm said to his general. "How was your trip?"

"It was long, but no complaints," she answered as she began to walk closer to the throne. "Lord Gruumm, is it true that General Trazen was defeated?"

"Yes, General Scylla. It's true that he was defeated by SPD."

Scylla shook her head. "That moron. He was always so hotheaded, I'm surprised that he wasn't defeated sooner."

Gruumm chuckled a little. "True, but he's gone and now we must move forward in our conquest of Earth." Scylla nodded.

"So, my emperor, what's your plan?" she asked. Gruumm smiled his wicked smile.

He gave a wave of his hand toward the screen that he had been watching earlier, and a picture of the SPD base appeared. "This is the headquarters of the SPD. This serves as living quarters, as well as command center. It is also the stores the Zords, and as a extra bonus it becomes the Delta Command Megazord." Scylla smiled and gave a small laugh, knowing what he would ask next.

"So you want to find some way to disable it?"

Gruumm snapped his fingers and the picture went blank. "That's correct..."

"It was about time you gave me a challenge. All those planets you sent me to were all weak cowards."

Gruumm chuckled. "I knew I could count on you." Scylla smiled at Gruumm's praise.

She bowed down and said, "I won't let you down, my emperor. SPD will fall in your name." Smoke arose from the ground and began to engulf her body. She stood up straight. "Long live the Troopian Empire." She then disappeared.

"Lord Gruumm, do you really think Scylla has a chance to defeat SPD?" Morgana asked after the last of the smoke disappeared.

Gruumm leaned his head on a hand. "Not really sure. But just in case, I want you to track down the last general in my army."

Morgana walked forward to Gruumm's throne. "Sir, I don't know if that's a good idea. After all, it's been four years since you used him last, and even then you were forced to lock him for the safety of your empire," Morgana argued.

"True, but you know we will need a trump card." Morgana couldn't argue with that.

"Alright, Lord Gruumm," she said before she attempted to walk away.

"Oh, and Morgana? Before you go, there is one more thing." Morgana stopped walking. "Send him to Earth right away and tell him I want him to find something for me."

-----

Tbc

Short chapter, I know. But don't worry; the next one will be longer. Please review and stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Outside of the SPD headquarters...

The B-Squad (except Bridge) was outside watching the D-Squad train. So far, they were doing badly.

"These people wouldn't be able to fight off a fly," Z commented as she wrote something down on a clipboard. "Is this the best we can get?"

"Looks like it," Jack said before he shook his head as one of the D-Squad threw a kick and fell to the ground. Sky made no comment about this mistake; he simply kept quiet and wrote on his clipboard.

"Alright, people, that's enough for today. Hit the showers," Jack ordered. The D-Squad was happy to hear this after another uneventful training session. They saluted and walked back into the SPD building.

When they were all back in the building, Syd turned to look at Sky. "Sky, is there something bugging you?" she asked. Sky hadn't even noticed that the D-Squad had just left, or the fact he was supposed to be there to train them.

"What?" Sky asked, a little confused.

Syd reached over and took Sky's clipboard. "Sky, are still worried about Bridge?"

Sky sighed. "Yeah," he simply answered. "It been two days and he's still asleep, and it worries me." Just then, Z and Jack joined them.

"Why does it worry you?" Z asked.

"Well, Z, it's just the first time Bridge used the warrior armor. It usually only drains him, but this last time it knocked him out and I'm wondering why this time was so different."

Z, Syd, and Jack nodded. They'd all been wondering the same thing, too. "It might have something to with the light that came from the warrior armor from when Kat tried to scan it," Jack wondered out loud. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Syd asked.

Jack crossed his arms. "Not really sure, but it seems to me that the amulet Bridge got didn't want to _be_ scanned, and it was probably a defense of some sort to keep us from learning its secrets." Sky thought about this for a second, realizing that it made sense. "And later on, when Crugger tried to take it from Bridge, it shocked the hell out of him." They began to walk back to the base.

"Wait a second. What about the light saber that came with this new mode? I mean, what do we know it?" Syd asked.

"The only thing I know about it is that Crugger said it was the lost saber. But that's all he said on that subject." The others groaned.

"Damn," Z swore. "How can we find out more about it, then?"

"We could ask Crugger about it," Jack suggested.

Sky opened the door of the base and held it open for the others. "It couldn't hurt to ask. He might know something else," Sky agreed as he walked in after the others.

"Sounds like a plan, but where would we find Crugger at this time?"

Syd checked her watch, which said 2:30 P.M. "Don't know. We could try his office," she suggested. All four of them walked down the hallway together, passing the living quarters. Sky stopped at the door that lead to his and Bridge's room.

"You guys go ahead. I have to check on Bridge." The others nodded and walked away. Sky opened the door. To his shock, he saw Bridge was awake and on the ground.

"Bridge, what happened?" Sky asked as he ran over to his side and knelt down next to him.

Bridge looked up at Sky. "Sky, what happened? How did I end up in our room?" Bridge sat up in a sitting position. "The last thing I remember I was in Kat's lab." Sky didn't want to be the one to explain to him about the explosion, so he decided it wasn't the time.

Sky got off his knees and sat on the floor. "I'll explain later. But tell me, how did you end up on the floor?" Bridge looked away from Sky and lowered his head. What he was going to tell him was unbelievable. Then again, they've already been there some unbelievable stuff already.

"I had a psychic vision." This kinda of surprised Sky; he only had one of those once before about three robots defeating them.

"What was it about?" SKy asked, knowingly treading dangerous waters. Bridge was quiet for a moment.

"Well, it was kind of blurry, but what I did see there was a man kneeling in front of something that looked like an altar filled black candles, and he was thanking a creature he called Onmi for blessing him and his wife with 'the foretold child.'" Bridge's head went up. "There was more, but I don't remember what it was." He began to rub his head. "What does it mean?"

Sky shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I'm not a dream expert," he answered as he stood up. He reached out a hand for Bridge to grab. Bridge stared at it for a moment before he took it. Bridge was a little shaky when he got to his feet, but he managed to get a foothold. Sky released Bridge's hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Tell you what. Why don't you get cleaned up while I get you toast with extra butter on it, and we can talk about your dream some more?"

Bridge smiled. "That sounds good."

Sky smiled back. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute." Bridge nodded and walked to the bathroom. Sky watched Bridge walk away, noticing that he wasn't walking in a straight line. Actually, he was tipping from side to side.

"Bridge, what is happening to you?" Sky asked himself.

TBC.

Next chapter will done ASAP.


	19. Chapter 19

1Chapter 19

Jack, Z, and Syd walked down the hallway as they were talking about the best way to ask Crugger about the Light Saber, when they soon noticed that they were in front of his office without having realized it. After a few minutes, they deiced the direct approach would be best. All three of them took a deep breath and went to knock on the door, when they heard a voice from the other side that they recognized.

"Are you sure it's him, doggy?" Kat asked.

Then the other voice they knew as well answered, "I'm sure of it, Kat. It seems to be his handy work." The three SPD Rangers suddenly forgot why they were there, so instead they eavesdropped on this confidential and yet interesting private talk.

"Doggy, why would he want to kill Broodwing? It wouldn't make sense," Kat questioned.

"Kat, I know him and he's made a lot of enemies over the years. Not really surprising, considering the career he chose." They heard footsteps they assumed were Crugger's, then they heard someone sitting down in a chair.

"So what do we do now? Go find him and arrest him?" Kat's asked, only to get a chuckle from Crugger. Kat narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny, sir?"

After a minute or so, Crugger stopped chuckling enough to answer. "Kat, SPD and many other officials over the years have been trying to catch him. Even with a two billion-dollar award for his capture, he still gets away every time."

Kat whistled. "Wow, sir. What people did he kill to be worth so much?"

Crugger began to think. "A lot of people, from the rich and famous to high, holy people, and everything in between," he informed. "But I think the kill he is most famous for was the death of the former supreme commander of SPD: Sirius. He was from a planet called Almas and was one of the most powerful SPD officers I've ever known. He was well-liked by everyone."

They heard Kat gasp. "Almas? The planet of the jackal humanoids? I heard they're excellent warriors and good trackers."

"That's true. And an inserting fact about him was that he was the one who trained me."

"Wow, sir. He must have been a really tough instructor to teach you," Kat said, trying to picture a jackal telling the hardheaded Crugger what to do.

"Yes, he was." They heard Crugger stand up and walk away from his chair. "But Kat, before I tell you that story, first thing we need to do..." They heard nothing for a minute, then suddenly the door opened and they fell into the office.

"May I help you?" Crugger asked in a low growl. All three of them looked up into the big blue dog's face.

"Well, sir..." Syd began, but Crugger waved a hand to silence her.

"Never mind. We'll get to that later." Crugger stepped aside. "I suppose you want to hear the rest of the story?" he asked as all three of them clumsily stood up. They walked inside and stood in a line next to the desk. Crugger walked to his desk and pulled out its chair.

"As I was saying to before..." he said as he sat down, "Yoko killed my trainer Sirius many years ago."

Syd raised her hand and Crugger pointed at her. "Sir, how do you know it was him?"

Crugger reached into a drawer, pulled out a square box, and set it on the end of his desk. "We got this off a nearby planet called Viva. A person was in the area and was recording it when it was happening. Because of this, they were able to see you; it was able link him to hundreds of more."

Crugger pressed a button on the top and it shot a light from it. A square screen formed and created a white light for a few seconds before the picture showed two figures fighting in a town square. It was the jackal they knew to be Sirius and Yoko. The jackal was swinging a red blade sword at Yoko, who barely managed to dodge each attack.

"Give it up, Yoko. You will be defeated and taken in for your crimes." He made a stabbing motion at Yoko, who made a side jump to dodge it. Yoko took a large jump back for a few feet.

"The only way you'll take me in is to drive into my chest with that sword of yours!" Yoko shot at him. Sirius growled at him, then lifted his sword over his head and swung it downward and fast, but Yoko managed to catch it on at the last second.

The second after he caught it, he felt something in his hand burn. Yoko released the sword and took a few large leaps back. "Ow! That hurt!"

Sirius laughed a little and held up the sword. "What else do you expect from the Fire Saber?"

Yoko began to shack his hand. "Fire Saber? I heard of that. It's one of five legendary sabers. Never thought I'd get to see one..."

The jackal grinned at him. "Glad to hear it, seeing as how it'll be the last you will see, since you will be locked up for the rest of your natural life."

He then charged at Yoko, who was unprepared for this sudden attack as he only managed to barely miss the slash aimed at his chest. The slash, however, did make a cut in Yoko's shirt. Before Yoko could recover from this, he felt something hit the side of his face really hard, which knocked him off balance, then he felt a kick in his stomach that sent him flying through a wall into a general store. Yoko landed on a table filled with fruit and it broke under the force and weight.

Sirius stared in the hole in the wall. He waited for something to happen, and when it didn't he shouted, "Are you going to give up, Yoko? Or are you going give up now? You're outmatched and you don't have a chance to win." Suddenly, knifes came flying out of the hole and toward Sirius.

"Oh, crap!" he shouted as he raised his sword just in time to use it to block the flying weapons. With a few quick slashes, the knives broke and fell on the ground. Sirius looked at the broken pieces, then back at the hole where Yoko was standing. They stared at each other for a long time before Yoko pulled his arms out of their sleeves.

"I see I need to take you a little more seriously." Yoko's arms were sleeveless now.

Sirius went into a battle position. "Do what you like, but justice will win in the end," he promised.

Yoko shrugged off the jacket he was wearing and it landed on the ground with a thud. In one hand was a dagger with a clear blade the other was his chakram. "Let's begin," he said, then threw his chakram at Sirius. He was surprised how fast it went, because it didn't look like Yoko threw that hard. Sirius held up his sword to block it. The chakram hit the blade and shot off, then Sirius lowered his sword.

"If you think a round-- Ah!" Sirus' sentence was interrupted by a painful sting in his sword hand. In the shock of the pain, he dropped the sword, then he felt a cut in his leg that caused him to fall onto his knees. Finally, he felt something slash across his face. He covered it in hopes to somehow stoping it, but it was really a bad mistake.

Suddenly, he heard his opponent running toward him. He moved his hand and saw Yoko catching his chakram in his free hand and the other seemed ready to stab; he didn't have any chance to grab his weapon to defend himself. Before he knew it, he felt a stab in his stomach. He and Yoko stared at each other.

"There are two things you need to know before you die. First, this dagger I stole from a shrine on some planet, and it is blessed with the power to turn the opponent's body into solid ice, inside and out. I call it the Subzero Dagger." Sirius knew it was true before the sentence was finished. He felt something cold slowly spread through his body. Yoko grabbed Sirius' face and pushed him to the ground. Yoko stood over him and watched.

"This kind of death is quick, as it only takes less than a minute for the entire body to freeze up." Sirius looked down and saw a patch of ice form and spread rather quickly. Yoko watched for some thirty seconds, and by this time his lower body was solid ice. Yoko walked over to the sword on the ground and picked it up. Ice went higher up on his body and it was really painful. The ice was now up to his neck.

"What is the second thing you want me to know?" Sirius asked.

Yoko turned to look at Sirius and said, "Oh, that. Well...'' Yoko walked over him and stood over him. "Just that when I stab you with this sword you will probably explode." Sirius' reaction, if there would have been any, wasn't showing. After his head froze, Yoko looked over the body of his fallen opponent.

"I wonder what will happen if I did stab you with the Fire Saber?" Yoko asked himself. He lifted up the sword and held it above Sirius' frozen body.

Then suddenly, the screen went dead.

Crugger pressed the button and shut it off. "Later on, when SPD arrived we found Sirius' body was defrosted and dead, and whoever was filming this refused to talk about it," Crugger said into the dead silence. They all remained quiet, not sure what to say or ask.

"The Fire Saber is still missing, and we're trying to figure out what were the two other sabers Yoko mentioned. The only thing we know is there are the Shadow, Ocean, and now the Light Saber, which is still a mystery to use because there are no written accounts about it. The last two I have heard are called the Earth and Wind, but no one has ever heard or seen them in over a thousand years." Syd, Z, and Jack remained quiet.

Crugger sighed and looked at the box. 'I still don't understand you, Yoko. Like, why you do this for a living? Are you really dying? And do you really care about Bridge? I guess we will either find out soon or never know.' Suddenly, the alarms went off.

"What's going on?" Crugger asked.

A cadet ran into the office. "Sir, the system is going out of control."

[Outside of SPD...

Scylla was at a section of the back of the building, pulling out random wires out of a hole in the wall she melted away with her toxic gas. "Well, now. That's done. We can move on to Phase Two."

----

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry in advance for the spelling and grammar.

Chapter 20

Sky was in the dinning room making the buttery toast when the alarms went off.

"What the hell is going on?" Sky asked himself then ran out of the room. He reached the command center in record time as the other rangers arrived.

"What is going on?" Sky asked. Kat ran to main control panel.

"The base is going out of control." Kat shouted as set to work.

"How did that happened?" Sky asks, as they enter the command enter.

"Were not sure," Crugger answered "But I have a feeling Gruumm's is behind this." The Rangers look at their commander.

"Sir what should we do?" Syd asked. Crugger stared at the fuzzy screen. He couldn't just send them out into the unknown it could be dangerous. On the other hand if he kept the rangers here then it could be dangerous for them. Plus in either case they were short handed with a weak green ranger.

"Ok I want you rangers to go outside the base make a quick sweep of the outside I want all four of you back here with in a hour and Cadet Tate don't worry about Carson he will be alright." Crugger quickly added at the sight of Sky's opening mouth.

"Alright rangers move out." he shouted. They gave a salute and ran off.

"Sir, do you think that was such a good idea?" Kat asked from the control panel. "I mean we know nothing about what is happening."

"I know Kat but we have little choice."

XXX

Outside

"We need to spilt up." Jack suggested to the others. The others gave nod of their heads to show they agreed.

"That won't be needed." A voice called from the distance. They turned and saw Scylla with a large Kyrbot army. All four them of then pulled out there morphers and shouted, "SPD Emergey !" and morphered into there ranger form. Then

All four of them charged into the army.

Mean while at Piggy's café

Piggy was slammed against a near by wall by a hood figure.

"I'm telling you I know nothing." Piggy said in a loud scared voice. BAM! A punch in the stomach.

"Don't lie to me scum," BAM! Another punch in the stomach. "Word on the street is you've been seeing Gruumm secretly and we want to know what he is planning." The hooded figure point behind its back, where another hooded figure was sitting, and watching. "So either you stat talking or we start cutting off limps." Piggy knew the figure was serious because of the cold voice that spoke. Piggy knew that this person could do it without a care.

"Ok I'll talk, I'll talk." Piggy yelled.

"Good," The figure said taking a step away from Piggy. "Now tell me what is Gruumm planning?" Piggy swallowed hard and tried not to think about what Gruumm would do to him if he found out what he was doing this.

"Gruumm planning something and it is big."

"Do you know any of the details that could be helpfully?" Piggy thought for a moment.

"Well his three top generals you heard of them right?"

"Yeah I had a run in with Tarzan and Scyalla a few times."

"Well those seem like kittens next to his number one general." A moment of silence before the hooded figure spoke.

"What do you know about the number one general?" Piggy crossed his arms and shook a little.

"All that I ever heard about are stories and rumors, but people who have survived his attacks say he moves like a demon, he attacks like a predator, and he carries a sword some say is one of the legendary sabers." This last part caught the other hooded figure.

"What is said about the sabers?" The finger asked. Piggy turned to look at the other hooded figure.

"It is said to have the power to move the ground with one swing." The two figures looked at each other.

"Anything else you want to tell use?" The figure closest to Piggy asked.

"Only that Scyalla is here on Earth." Piggy quickly answered. The figure stared at Piggy for a few seconds then suddenly turned his back on Piggy.

"We will have another little talk in the near future, so until then don't tell anyone you saw us." With that they both walked began to walk away. Piggy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he opened his eyes again he saw they were gone.

SPD BASE

The four SPD rangers managed to defeat the Kyrbots and they were now facing there new opponent.

"Give up now Scylla, and save some yourself trouble." Scylla began to laugh. Then she spread her arms out, and black gas shoot from them.

"Caught me if you can." Then she disappeared in the smoke.

"Jack what do you think we should do?" The Pink Ranger asked. The Red Ranger stood there for a moment thinking. Running into the smoke would be a bad idea but,

"Everyone get out your Delta Blasters and surround the smoke, then we will fire randomly into it, and hope we hit something" The other rangers stared at him.

"Are you sure about that?" The Yellow Ranger asked. Red Ranger shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, but what other choice do we have?" The others couldn't argue with that. All four of them pulled out there Delta Strikers, and each picked a spot to stand on.

"Every fire!" The Red Ranger shouted, and the did what they were told. Endless rounds of laser fire was shot into the smoke. A few second later the they found out it was a bad plan when the laser fire came out of the smoke, and strike them all. All four rangers fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Ok I guess that was a bad idea." The Red Ranger said getting to his feet.

"You think?" A voice said from above him. A look up and he saw Scylla standing over him. Without warning she grab him and pulled him into the smoke. The yellow and pink ranger were on their feet standing next to each other.

"That was useless."

"Oh yeah," Suddenly two hands pop out of the smoke and pulled them in. The Blue Ranger was sitting on the ground staring into the smoke.

"This is useless after all this is her way of fighting, and we can just keep guessing on how to defeat her." He slowly got to his feet.

"There must be something here were over looking."

"You think." Scylla said jumping of the smoke and grabbing Sky. With little effort she threw him in the smoke, and went in after him.

In the woods near by The hood figures stood and watched.

"They have no idea what they got into." One them said.

"Sure they don't, but the blue one is smart and he is thinking of a plan even as we speak."

"Are really sure about that?"

"Yep, and I think it is time to give a little surprise." Under the cloak he pulled a sabar.

"Where did you get that?" The figured asked. The figure holding the sabar reached up and pulled his hood back.

"I got it on my last visit to SPD." Yoko answered with a grin. "And why the hell are you still wearing that hood take it off." Yoko reached over and ripped the hood down. Under the hood was a women with long black hair and the same eye color as Yoko's

"Don't change the subject on me, and explain why you have the Ocean Sabar." Yoko held it up to have a better look at it.

"You know I have this theory about this sabar and the blue ranger I like to try out." She crossed her arms and gave Yoko a dark look.

"Yoko we both know the legend of the sabers, and we both know the sabar chooses the owner, so you can't just give it anyone you want." Yoko returned the dark look.

"Listen I have the sabar, and we'll take the chance, and give it to the blue ranger." She turned away to look at the smoke filled area.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." She agreed.

"Good let's get going." Yoko said before off running. The lady stood there and watched him run off.

"Sometimes I don't understand that brother of mine." Then she took off after him. When she caught to him he was standing near the edge.

"What took you long Eve?" Yoko asked. Eve ignored Yoko's last comment.

"So what is the plan here?" Yoko stood there for a moment looking into the smoke.

"I need you to locate Sky in this mess, so I can throw this thing to him." Eve gave nod of her head, and clap her hands together. Then her eyes began to glow red and blue. She stared into the smoke.

"Looks like the rangers are getting the crap kicked out of them and by the looks of this black smoke if they dimorph then there dead."

"Did you find the blue ranger?" Eve stared closer into the smoke.

"Yeah he is there." She said pointing at a spot in the smoke.

"Alright lets give this a try." Yoko picked up the sword, and aimed it.

"#3-2-1 fire." Yoko threw the sword into the smoke. They stood there for a moment and nothing happened.

"So now do you want to do?" Eve asked. Yoko turned to look at her.

"I have to see Bridge for a moment, you can fix the base if you want to, and then afterwards we can go out for cheese burgers." Eve laughed then said,

"Sounds good, we will meet over in the woods again in twenty minutes." Yoko gave a nod of his head and they both disappeared. The second they left a blue light shot from the smoke, and blew it away.

"What the hell is going on?" Scylla asked before the there was a flash of blue slashed across her body. With a scream Scylla fell over and exploded. The yellow ranger got to her feet.

"That was strange."

"Yeah," Red Ranger replied getting to his feet.

"Look at this." They Yellow Ranger said picking up a containment card.

"It's her, but how?"

"We need help over here." Syd called from a distance. They turned in the where the voice was coming from. Syd was bend over Sky's body.

"Syd what happened?" Z asked as she, and Jack demorphed then ran to Sky's side.

"Scylla forced him to demorph little while ago before this seem to find me." She held up a arm and the ocean sabar was in her hand.

"How did you get that?" Jack asked.

"Not sure one minute was being knocked on the ground the next thing I knew this thing went into my hand, and I felt a energy flow through me." Syd got to her feet.

"It was weird it was like me and this sabar were one in the same, and we took down that general with little effort." Sky gave a groan that brought back to Sky's problem.

"We need to call for medical team now." Jack said pulling out his morpher.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bridge sat at the end of the bed holding his head in hands. He head was still hurting from the sirens. They died mysteriously as they started. Bridge didn't have a clue what was going on, and he wished someone would tell him.

"Hello," A voice said form the window. Bridge turned and saw a familiar figure.

"Yoko long time no see." Bridge greeted. Yoko took a good look at Bridge before saying,

"You look tired." Bridge sank deeper on down on t the bed.

"Yeah after Kat did an experiment on my battlizer I've been exhausted." Yoko reached into cloak, and pulled out a clear bottle.

"Try a sip of this it should help." Yoko then threw the bottle at Bridge who managed to caught it. Bridge took a look at the bottle. "What is it?" Yoko shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a energy drink I use sometimes for long missions, and as a added bonus it also can clean your system of poison." Bridge still wasn't sure about it.

"Bridge have I ever lied to you before." Bridge glared at Yoko.

"You once told me if I ate jam on toast a baby would die." Yoko thought for a moment trying to remember if he did say that.

"Oh yeah I did." Yoko then laughed. Bridge kept looking at him. Yoko cleared his voice.

"But all that aside just drink from the damn bottle." Bridge rolled his, and did what he was told. With a quick tip back the liquid went down his throat.

"Yuck taste like crap." Yoko frowned at him.

"Hey don't mock the goodness I've been using for the pass 6 years." Bridge rolled his eyes. Suddenly Bridge felt something warm flow threw his body. Then suddenly Bridge like he had his energy back, plus some.

"Wow I feel Great." Bridge said standing for the first time without almost falling over.

"I feel like I could run a thousand miles plus some."

Before you do that I need to warn you about something." Bridge sat back down feeling his happy buzz wearing off.

"What is the warning about?" Bridge asked. Yoko took a seat on Sky's bed.

"Bridge Gruumm's second general was defeated a little bit ago, and well Gruumm is sending in the best of his secret army." Yoko informed him, as he wondered why Sky's bed was so hard.

"Let me guess your going to tell me about the time you two meet, fought, or something along those lines." Yoko looked at Bridge, and shook his head.

"I never meet him I only heard stories about him."

"Oh," Bridge quickly changed the subject. "What stories did you hear about him?" Yoko rubbed something out of his eye.

"Basically the only thing I heard is with a swing of his sword planets are destroyed."

"With a swing of the sword planets are destroyed." Bridge repeated. Yoko gave a firm nod of his head.

"They doesn't sound like a normal sword."

"Your right it's the Earth Sabar." Bridge was surprised by this.

"The Earth sabar wow that must be a powerful sabar to do all of that." Yoko gave a nod of his head.

"Yep, and I want you to do me favor if you happen to meet him." Bridge looked at Yoko with a strange look. In all the time he had known him Yoko to ask him to anything before well if you don't count the running off to find the amulet then no.

"What is Yoko?" Bridge asked. Yoko looked Bridge dead in the eyes.

"Bridge I want you to run."

"What?" Bridge asked shocked.

"I want you to run away." Yoko repeated. The words were said twice, but still he couldn't believe Yoko was telling him this.

"Why not I bet Tarzan by myself, and I have the amulet so…"

"Enough," Yoko yelled stunning Bridge.

"Just do as I do as tell you got." Yoko said getting to his feet. Bridge took a brief look into Yoko's eyes, and saw something there that told him his anger at the moment seem to be about the final general Gruumm had.

"Ok I won't fight him." Bridge agreed. Yoko looked at him as if to see if he wasn't lying.

"Alright," Yoko said in his usually claim voice. Then he suddenly turned, and walked to the window.

"I'll sent a message to tell you when we me again." Yoko reached the window ledge then jumped out. Bridge was stunned to see him do this plus he would have sworn he saw a red path on the back of Yoko's neck.

"Later," Yoko said before jumping out of the window. Bridge didn't run off the bed to if he made it. He knew Yoko was alright, but right now he was wondering what the hell was with him and the third general.

"Bridge," Z shouted from behind him. Bridge turned around to look at Z. "It's Sky."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: People prepare of a twist none of you will see coming.

Chapter 22

A week later

Sky was now poison free and Kat told them he could be released in with in two days. Syd was allowed to keep the ocean sabar even though it was stolen. Bridge was now final ungrounded now. To celebrate his new freedom bridge deiced to go for a walk in the park, and get something to eat. Bridge was on his return walk from a restaurant after eating a few large plates of buttery (wiggles the fingers) toast. He was carrying a container of with a cheese burger in for Sky. Bridge figured Sky would want some real food for a change. Bridge was half way back to the base when out of nowhere a jackal jump out from behind a tree in front of him. Bridge drop his food in shock.

"Hey what you think you're doing," Bridge snap at the jackal. Bridge took a look at the food on the ground. "Now I have to go back, and get another one." Bridge turned to walk away, but the jackal yelled after him.

"Bridge Carson of SPD I'm here to kill you." Bridge took a jump back, and went into a fighting stance.

"I like to see you try." The jackal wipe out a sabar of his belt.

"I like to see you try to beat my Earth Sabar." One he said these words Bridge relized who it was.

"Oh no your Gruumm's third, and final general." He gave a nod of his head.

"The name is Arcane," He then pointed the sabar at Bridge. "Now prepare to feel the wrath of the Earth Sabar." Arcane swipe his sword in the air, and to Bridge's horror rock like spikes shot of it. Bridge didn't what to do. The spikes were getting loser, and running wasn't a choice. Only thing he could do was stand there, and be prepared to meet his marker. Suddenly Bridge felt something grab him. Next thing he knew he was looking down at Arcane.

"Didn't have a chance to run did you?" Yoko asked. Bridge looked over, and saw he was in Yoko arm's, and they were standing on a tree branch.

"How did you know?" Bridge asked a little stunned.

"I have my ways." Yoko answered then turned his attention to Arcane.

"So your Gruumm's third general?" Yoko asked. Arcane glared at Yoko.

"You must Yoko killer for hire." Yoko gave a nod of his head.

"You bustard you murdered my father." He shouted then gave swing of his sword, and more spikes flew out.

"Hold on Bridge." Yoko told him before he jump off the tree branch as spike hit it. Yoko landed on another tree branch. Arcane gave a yell then threw more spikes at him. Yoko jump off of the branch, and he landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Bridge I want you hide behind a tree." Yoko ordered as he set Bridge on the ground.

"Yoko if we double team him then we can defeat him." Bridge said hoping this useless advice would be taken in, but Yoko was hard headed when it came to this kind of stuff.

"Sorry Bridge this is an old mess I should have cleaned up myself." Bridge didn't move.

"Is this about the thing he said earlier." Bridge asked. Yoko gave a nod of his head.

"You will things today that will shock you." Yoko said then walked away. Bridge stood there for a few seconds watching Yoko walk away. Bridge snap out of it his daze, and went behind the nearest tree.

"You sunk real low," Yoko said stopping a few feet away from him. "You were on your way to be one of the greatest member SPD, but instead your doing Gruumm's dirty work." Arcane glared at Yoko.

"Well those days are behind me now." He then held up his sword. "Now the only thing that drives is revenge against for what did to my father Sirus." Yoko reached into his cloak.

"That would explain why you joined Gruumm." Yoko said looking Arcane over.

"He promised you revenge, so that's why you joined him." Arcane gave a nod of his head.

"He was the one that gave me the Earth Sabar." Yoko took a good look at his sabar.

'I've heard stories of the Earth Sabar, but what I heard this weapon is dangerous not in the hands of the person it was destined for.'

"Listen Arcane it is true you have the Earth Sabar, and it will work a person it isn't destined for, but in the end it will destroy you." Yoko warned him then suddenly his cloak flew off. In his hand was the Fire Sabar.

"Then again it will also destroy me." Arcane threw his sabar in front of him.

"That's my father's sabar!" He yelled then gave a swing of his sword. Spikes shot out. Yoko gave a wave of his sword. Fire balls shot out. The hit the spikes, and there was several explosions. A think dust floated in the air between them. Arcane began to fan away the dust with his hand. When the dust a thin enough he saw that Yoko and Bridge were gone. He gave aloud angry roar.

Meanwhile a distant away

Bridge and Yoko were hiding behind a large rock.

"We should be safe here for a little while Yoko informed him." Bridge just gave a nod of his head.

"Is there something wrong?" Yoko asked. Bridge shook his head.

"Bridge after all this years you can't lie to me, so spill what's wrong with you." Bridge took his off the ground, and looked Yoko in the eyes.

"Yoko what did he mean you killed his father?" Yoko knew this question was coming.

"Bridge a while ago I killed a one of Gruumm's spies that was working in SPD his name was Sirius." That name sparked something in Bridge's mind.

"Sirius wasn't he a trainer for SPD." Yoko gave a nod of his head.

"But that was a cover for his real purpose." Yoko turned, and took a peek over a rock.

"He was really there to take SPD down from the inside." Yoko did a quick scan of the path behind them so sign of him.

"How would he do that?" Bridge asked. Yoko shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really sure I was never told." Yoko went behind the rock again. He took the cloak from Bridge who was still holding.

"How did they find out it was you?" Bridge asked in a low voice. Yoko continued to look threw the cloak and its hidden pockets.

"Arcane was there with his father with a video cube. he was filming the whole thing, and after I left SPD arrived he turned the cube to them. Next thing I know there linking me with hundreds of crimes." Yoko took the chakram from a hook, and placed it on his belt.

"Do you know who told you to kill Sirius?" Bridge asked next. Yoko shook his head.

"It's all done threw codes, is the id of the person hiring is never found out." Yoko pull a blue bladed dagger out of one of the middle pockets.

"Yoko did you get the Fire Sabar after you killed Sirius?" Bridge asked looking around a rock.

"Yes," Was Yoko's only answer. They remind as Yoko searched for a few more weapons.

"Bridge looks like we have no really choice, but to stop this general ourselves." Bridge looked at Yoko like he was crazy.

"What are you serious?" Bridge asked. Yoko placed a dagger in his belt as he said,

"Bridge this guys doesn't know the full power of the sabar he holds." Yoko then began to search a new pocket for something. "He only knows the basic, and if used properly they can be dangerous to bring others in." He pulled out a large wire roll.

"Our best chance is to get him into a trap, and I have a plan for one." Yoko got his feet Bridge followed his example.

Yoko took a quick look down the path.

"Bridge can you lead him down the northeast trial to the river." Yoko asked. Bridge gave a slow nod of his head.

"Yeah I think I can."

"No Bridge you can do this?" Yoko assured him. Bridge reached for his morpher.

"Which mode should I use?" Bridge asked. Yoko bent down to grab his cloak.

"Start with regular mode then work your way up when needed." He suggested.

"Alright I will do it, but how long will you need?" Yoko took a few steps towards Bridge.

"Five minutes and I will be ready." Bridge gave a nod of his head.

"Good luck Yoko" Bridge said in a low voice. Bridge suddenly felt a arm around his body then a hand behind his.

"You too Bridge." Yoko said then press softly against his. Bridge was at once lost in the embrace even if it was for that on second. The lips parted, and Yoko left with the words see you in five minutes. Bridge stood there for a moment with a big smile on his face. Then realized he had job to do. He rip of his right glove, and waved it. See could see the energy of Arcane walking towards the hiding spot. Arcane reached the rocks, and The Green Ranger was there to face him.

"Here puppy come get some of this." He said pointing his Delta Striker at him and opening fire.

TBC

Please leave a review and have a great whatever time of day is for.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Green SPD Ranger shot laser beams at Arcane as he ran down the path. Arcane kept up with him blocking each shot with his sword.

"I have a few more minute to make it to the river, and to a hopefully set trap." Bridge said to himself. He shot a few more rounds at him. He blocked each one of them. Bridge began to pick speed. Bridge figured the faster he got there the quicker he could the dog off his tail.

"SPD SWAT MODE," Bridge called out switching modes. He then pointed his Delta Enforcer at him, and opened fire. Arcane began to move his sword quicker trying block everything coming towards him.

"Damn his quick." Bridge said out loud. He jumped over a log. He turned hit head to see how far Arcane was. To his surprise Arcane was keeping up.

"My god this is like a horror movie I'm running, his walking, and I can't lose him." Bridge said to himself trying to run faster. He was wondering when he would reach the river. This forest seems to go on forever. Bridge turned around began opening fire on him again, and again he moved to quick to land a hit. Bridge then turned around, and saw the river he was looking for.

"Ok I'm here now what?" Bridge asked himself stopping at the river bank to try, and caught his breath.

"Ok Yoko whenever you're ready." Bridge whispered to himself.

"Finale caught up with you little ranger." He said as he exited the forest. Bridge quickly stood up, and pointed his Delta Enforcer at him.

"Haven't you learned yet that thing is useless against me."

"May be this will have a better effect on you." Yoko called from behind him. Arcane turned around, and saw Yoko. He was holding his charam.

"Caught doggy," Yoko said before he threw it a Arcane. In response Arcane held up his sword to block the spinning weapon. It bounced off the sword, and returned to Yoko.

"That was stupid." Arcane yelled at Yoko trying to bite back a laugh. To his surprise Yoko had a smile on his face. Behind him Bridge went to his final battle stage warrior mode.

"Hey want to fight my Light Sabar?" Bridge asked point the sabar at him. Arcane gave a roar then went to attack The Warrior Ranger. Bridge blocked the attack.

"You have a sabar too?" Arcane asked pushing hard against Bridge's sabar.

"Oh yeah," Bridge answered pushing back.

"Do you think you can beat with that?" Arcane pushed back hard.

"Oh hell yeah," Bridge began to push back. They were even in power.

"Don't forget about me." Yoko called next to Arcane. He turned his head a little to see what Yoko was doing. He was holding a wire, and The Fire Sabar.

"A wire with a black powder core." Yoko placed the end of the cord against the sabar. It lit like a fuse. Yoko drop it on the ground. It Arcane's surprise it moved quickly. He broke away from Bridge, and quickly moved away, but the fuse followed him.

"What the hell?" He asked out loud.

"Oh I forgot to tell you is when I threw the chakram to had a wire loosely attached to it. When it hit the sabar it drop off, and fell on your boot." Arcane looked down, and saw the wire on his boot.

"Crap," He yelled the with a swing of his sabar he cut the wire.

"Ha your plan failed." Yoko still ad that smile on his face.

"Oh did I look where you're standing." Arcane did and saw he was standing on black powder.

"Oh no that means…" Arcane began Yoko Finished his sentence. "The wire you cut was the wrong one." Before Arcane can react in any way the fuse hit the powder and exploded. Arcane went flying, and lost grip of his sabar.

"Bridge attack him now." Yoko ordered. Bridge gave a nod of his. He took off running to where Arcane was going to land.

"Light Sabar containment slash." He yelled as Arcane almost hit the ground. With one powerfully slash Arcane yelled then exploded. From the explosion a card flew out, and landed in Bridge's hands.

"That was quick." Bridge said with a little complaining his voice.

"Yeah I know." Yoko said standing next to him.

"Oh well a victory is a victory I guess." Then Bridge powered down.  
"So, now what do we do?" Bridge asked placing Arcane's containment card in his inside jacket pocket. "All three generals are defeated, so what will Gruumm do now?"

"I don't know." Yoko honestly answered. Yoko took a look at the Earth Sabar lying on the ground behind them.

"Well I guess I need to get back to the base, and turned Arcane in." Bridge said as he began to walk away. Yoko grabs his arm.

"No Bridge stay a little longer." Bridge stopped moving.

"I guess I could stay for a few more minutes." Bridge turned around to face him. Yoko tugged a little so Bridge went into his arms. Yoko bent down, and pressed his lips against Bridge's. Bridge slip off his jacket, and Yoko his cloak. Yoko then placed a hand behind Bridge's headthen slid his tongue into Bridge's mouth. His other hand went under Bridge's shirt. He felt his flat stomach. Yoko then released Bridge's head then parted lips to remove his shirt. Once Bridge's shirt was removed Bridge reached over and took Yoko's off. Bridge began run his gloved finger along Yoko's toned chest and stomach.

"I need you inside of me." Bridge whispered to him.

"Do you like me inside?" Yoko asked.

"It makes me feel happy on some strange level to know you on that way." Yoko bent down, and kissed Bridge.

"I like knowing you on that level too." Yoko then pulled Bridge down with him.

SPD Headquarters

Sky was released from the hospital wing after the doctor gave him a clear bill of health.

Sky walked down the hallway holding the Bottle Bridge poured down his throat. What Sky was told after Bridge found he was worried, but after hearing he was poisoned he seemed to go into leader mode. He walked right in pushed the doctors away, and gave Sky this weird stuff and with in a matter of minutes he was feeling better.

"I should do something to thank him," Sky said to himself. "I wonder if he is in our room." Sky added. After walking down a few hallways he entered his and Bridge's room.

The room was empty.

"Wonder where Bridge is?" Sky asked himself. He sat down his bed placing the bottle on the night stand. Off went to his jacket then his shoes and socks.

"Only thing I really can do at the moment is relax." Sky drops his head on the pillow then closed his eyes. "I should get him a toaster that can make ten pieces of toast at a time." Was Sky's last thought before he went to sleep.

Sky began to moan. What he was feeling was pleasure he never felt before.

"Oh god that feels so good." Sky moaned. Something bent down over him, and they began to kiss. "Sky you're so good." Sky opens his eyes, and saw Bridge smiling face. Sky woke up with sweat running all over his body.

"What was that all about?" Sky asked himself placing his hands on his face.

Back at the river the sun was setting Bridge was on top of Yoko. Bridge was moaning.

"Bridge I'm going to…" Yoko gave a groan and Bridge moaned as they both released. Bridge managed to get off of Yoko, and placed his head on Yoko's chest.

"It was better then the last time we had sex."

"When was that?" Yoko asked. Bridge thought for a moment.

"About two months ago." Yoko whistled.

"Wow has it been that long?" Bridge smiled.

"I'm going to sleep now." Yoko reached over to grab his cloak to cover themselves with.

"I love you Yoko." Bridge said in his chest.

"Right back at you." Yoko replied.

TBC

Next chapter what is going to happen? Read and find out unless you die of the suspense before then. Later people.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day

Bridge woke up wrapped in Yoko's cloak alone. Bridge suddenly sat up.

"Yoko where are you?" Bridge asked out loud.

"I'm over here." Yoko answered back. Bridge looked over to where the voice came from, and saw Yoko was washing up.

"What time is it?" Bridge asked standing up with the cloak still around him.

"By the looks of the sun, its looks like it a little after seven." Yoko answer then started to get dressed. Bridge walked to the river bank to get washed up.

"Wonder if anyone from SPD knows I never came back last night?" Bridge asked rubbing the water over his chest.

"Maybe," Yoko simple answered putting on his shirt. "I think its best for you to get finished getting ready, and return to the SPD base." Yoko began to put on his foot wear. Bridge finished cleaning up then went to his clothes.

"Yoko what are you going to do with The Earth Sabar?" Bridge asked.

"I'm going to take it with me and try to find some use for it." Yoko answered while picking it up. Bridge finished getting dressed.

"When will I see you again?" Bridge ask staring at Yoko. Yoko stared at Bridge.

"Soon I promise you." He answered. Bridge walked over to him.

"You know I care about you right?" Bridge asked. Yoko placed a hand on the side of Bridge's face.

"I know." Bridge leaned forward, and kissed Yoko.

"Until we meet again," With one more kiss Bridge walked away. Yoko watched him walk away. After Bridge disappeared Yoko reached down, and grab his cloak. As he put it on he had a feeling someone was watching. Yoko suddenly turned around grabbing The Earth Sabar.

"Come out rat." He called out.

"Come out rat that is best you could do." Standing behind him was Gruumm. Yoko pointed the sabar at him.

"What do you want bone head?" Gruumm looked down at the sabar.

"Yoko put down the sabar I just to talk." Yoko looked at what Gruumm had on him. He was holding no weapons of any kind.

"Alright Gruumm what do you want?" Yoko asked lowering his sabar. Gruumm began to laugh. I saw everything yesterday.

"You saw me and Bridge defeat Arcane and…"

"Doing the sex thing too." Yoko stuck the sabar into the ground.

"So you know about us?" Yoko asked. Gruumm gave a nod of his head.

"Who would have known that a killer would find someone like a SPD ranger would get together." Yoko crossed his arms.

"Gruumm do you have a point at all?" Yoko snapped at Gruumm. Gruumm raised something like a eyebrow.

"Well the point being what if someone were to happen to Bridge what would you do?" Yoko glared at him.

"If you touch Bridge in any shape or form I will break you in ways you never thought of." Gruumm shook his head.

"Love sick fool your kind makes me want to throw up."

"Enough Gruumm with this shit, and tell me why your really here." Yoko yelled at him having enough of him talking about his boyfriend.

"Oh ok every well," Gruumm took a few steps closer to Yoko. "I want to make you a offer." This news caught Yoko off guard.

"You want to make a offer you can't be serious."

"Oh yeah I am." Gruumm's red eyes began to glow. "I want you to join me, and my empire. With you I can destroy SPD and anyone else that stands in our way." Yoko stared at Gruumm unable to believe said this to him.

"You can't be serious about that offer." Yoko said then took a few steps closer to Gruumm. "What drug have you been taking to make you think that I would expect that offer?" Gruumm began to laugh.

"Yoko I know what you're looking for something and I can help you find it." Yoko didn't believe him.

"Oh yeah do tell me what it is." Yoko challenged him. Gruumm knew would he was going to say that.

"Very well if you don't believe me then listen to this." Gruumm cleared his voice.

"Its power is as old as time. The ancient gods feared it power. A weapon forged from a rip from the king of titans. Final it was used by many god killers over years to kill the Greek, Egyptian, and many other gods all over the world."

"The Sword of Cronos." Yoko whispered. Gruumm gave a nod of his head.

"Help me and I will help you find the sword." This all didn't had up. Why would Gruumm help him find a sword with the power to kill gods? Yoko took a step back from Gruumm. He had some thinking to do. It's true Gruumm could help him find the sword, but this was Gruumm and there might be something more to it.

"No thanks Gruumm I rather find it on my own then to go as low as you to find." Gruumm shook his head.

"Sorry to hear that." Gruumm said as he began to walk away from Yoko.

"Oh before I go must thank you for destroying Broodwing for me."

"Yeah just go away now." Yoko grab The Earth Sabar, and began to walk away.

"Until we meet again." Gruumm said then disappeared. Yoko walked into the woods with thoughts about what Gruumm might be planning.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bridge walked into his room to change, wash up, and turn in Arcane's. Bridge walked to the closet the get a fresh uniform.

"Bridge where have you been?" Bridge froze. He knew that voice very well.

"I've been out," Bridge answered.

"All night long?" Sky asked. Bridge began to grab to grab different parts of his uniform.

'I can't tell Sky the truth. Well maybe not the part about me having sex with Yoko in the middle of the woods, but the fight with Arcane was something to tell him.' Bridge thought to himself. Bridge put together his entire uniform before he told Sky,

"I was ambushed last night by Gruumm's last general." Bridge began as he walked off to retrieve his bathroom gear.

"You were ambushed by the third general?" Sky asked shocked.

"Yeah, but don't worry I took care of him with my warrior mode." This didn't sit well with Sky.

"What do you mean you took care of him? Bridge you could have been killed I mean look at you have marks on your neck." Bridge stop moving. In the window he could see a few red marks on his neck. 'Damn Yoko you got rough again.' Bridge thought to himself.

"It's nothing just careless mistake." Bridge gathered all of his things. "So if you excuse me I have to get cleaned up." Bridge walked into the bathroom pass Sky watch fully eyes. Once the door was closed Sky shook his head.

"Bridge why did you lie to me."

"Eve where are you?" Yoko asked walking in a shop.

"In the backroom." She called. Yoko went to where the voice told him.

"Eve I have news for you?" Yoko said once he entered the backroom. Eve was busy throwing clothes into a washing machine.

"Where have you been Yoko?" Eve snap at him as soon as she heard his foot steps.

"We have fourteen loads of laundry that have to pick up today." Yoko slammed The Earth Sabar on the table. Eve looked up and saw the sabar.

"You met the third general didn't you?" Yoko gave a nod of his head.

"Bridge was also there too." Eve stood up.

"Yoko do you know what it means now that Gruumm has lost all three of his generals?" Eve asked pressing a few buttons on the washing machine.

"Gruumm is going to attack full force." Eve gave nod of her head. Eve went over to Yoko to look down at the sabar.

"Gruumm still has a few cards to play, and we should be ready."

"I saw Gruumm earlier." Yoko said. Eve didn't look surprised.

"Did he want you to join him?" Yoko gave a nod of his head.

"He even offered me The Cronos Sword if I joined him." This news did surprise her.

"Why would Gruumm make you that kind of offer?" Eve asked out loud.

Yoko shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, but until then I have to go somewhere." Yoko took The Fire Sabar from his belt, and placed it on the table.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked. Yoko walked to a corner of the room to grab a ready supply bag.

"I heard a rumor of a near by cemetery in the middle of the woods that has something hidden in it." Yoko with Eve walked out of the backroom, and down the hallway.

"So I'm going there to have a look for a few days then we will what happens after that." Yoko stop at a door and entered. The room was filled with weapons of different kinds.

"What should I take with me?" Yoko asked himself throwing his cloak on the bed.

"You might want to take something to kill zombies." Eve suggested. Yoko turned to look at her.  
"Are serious, I might run into zombies there." Eve gave Yoko a nod.

"It's a old cemetery that cloud have a curse on it." Yoko shook his head.

"Well in that case I could some blessed weapons, element weapons, and maybe this." Yoko grab a whip off the wall. Yoko then began placing and taking out weapons in his cloak.

"Yoko are really going out there by yourselves?" Eve asked. Yoko finished packing his cloak with the weapons.

"Do you want to go with me?" Eve shook her head.

"Yoko you know I can't leave the business for to long." Yoko began to put the cloak on himself.

"Yeah a person would think something is wrong if there laundry mat was closed more often then it was open." Yoko agreed.

"Why don't you take Bridge with you?" Eve asked next. Yoko shook his head.

"No he can't go with me on this one, and don't ask why not." Yoko went to a save in the corner of the room.

"Alright just remember to be carefully." Eve told him what felt like the millionth time. Yoko open the safe. Inside of it was a large piles of money.

"A thousand of dollars should do it." Yoko spoke to himself placing the cash in his pocket. He then got to his feet.

"Well Eve see you in a few days." Yoko then walked out of the room.

"See you later, and try not get another cruse on you." She called after him.

SPD Headquarters

Bridge explained to Crugger what happen last night. Leaving out certain details like Yoko being there and after the battle fun.

"I see now we arrested all of Gruumm's generals." Crugger said looking at the card.

"Bridge there is a hole still in your story."

"What is it sure?" Bridge asked a little worried.

"After the fight why didn't you return to SPD right away?" Bridge breathed a sigh of relief.

"Because I was tired from the fight I fell asleep in the woods right after the battle." Bridge lied.

"I see," Crugger answered.

"Your dismissed Carson."

"Yes sir." Bridge gave the SPD sign, and walked out.

"What do you think sure?" Kat asked. Crugger gave Kat the card.

"I think the story he told was far from the truth."

"So are going to do anything about?" Kat asked. Crugger shook his head.

"The truth will appear whether we like it or not."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Two days later

Yoko sat on a tombstone outside of a marked Myers.

"Well that was useless." Yoko said to himself as he began to eat a sandwich.

"I thought looking threw the tomb of the last person known to use the The Chronos Sword would turn up something." Yoko reached into the bag next to him to get something. After searching for a few seconds he pulled out an old book.

"Let's have a look threw to see if I missed anything." Yoko finished eating his sandwich as he read. It was still the same as he read it the last time. Ray Myers killed two gods, had a wife, six kids, and his was killed with his family by a child of one of the gods Ray murdered. Yoko closed the book.

"There was talk about a sword being buried with them in any logs." Yoko muttered to himself. Yoko stood up grab his bag, and prepared to leave, and walked out of the cemetery.

"What the hell could I be missing?" Yoko asked himself as he walked out of the gates. Yoko stopped for a moment to look back. There were two bodies on either side of the gate.

"No zombies but those gad damn bounty hunters seem to think I will be there cash payment for a better life." Yoko turned away still cursing the bounty hunters for taking precious time away from him looking for the sword.

"I still need to find a way to find the sword." Yoko took a look at the book still in his hand. "I probably need a physic to look at it." Bam an idea hit him.

"What a second I know a physic that could help me." Yoko took off running.

SPD headquarters

Bridge sat on his bed reading a book.

"Bridge over here." A voice whispered from the window. Bridge jump off his bed.

"Yoko your back!" Bridge yelled grabbing Yoko around the chest. Bridge pulled Yoko inside.

"Good to see you too." Yoko kissed Bridge that wasn't quickly released.

"Bridge we need to talk?" Yoko said in between kisses.

"We can talk later." Bridge pushed Yoko on the bed.

"Bridge we can't do this right now what about the others." Bridge ripped off Yoko's lower clothes.

"Don't worry about them there out patrolling they won't be back for hours." Bridge assured him.

"That may be true Bridge, but we still need to…Oh my god." The rest of Yoko's thought were cut off by Bridge's mouth on his dick.

"Oh god that feels so good." Yoko moaned. After a few thousand up and down from Bridge Yoko released into Bridge's mouth. Bridge swallowed what was there.

"Wow Bridge wow." Yoko said in between breaths. Bridge got to his feet and crawled next to Yoko. Bridge began to kiss Yoko's neck. Yoko's hand began to rub Bridge's stomach under his shirt. Yoko then felt a bump coming from his stomach while at the same time Bridge said 'Ouch'.

Yoko suddenly stood up.

"Bridge what is going on here?" Yoko asked. Bridge put on most convincing innocent face he could do.

"Nothing is wrong with me babe." Yoko glared at him.

"Bridge why do try to lie to me you know it never works." Bridge removed the look from his face.

"Yoko it's hard to explain." Bridge began as he stood up. Yoko pulled up his lower wear. Best to have serious conversation with pants on.

"You see you're a humanoid and I'm an Earthling with powers most humans don't have put all those together and you get a pregnant male." Yoko sat there and stared at him.

"You're pregnant?" Yoko asked. Bridge gave a nod of his head. Yoko stood up walked towards Bridge.

"Were going to have child together?" Bridge gave another nod of his head.

"Are you made at me?" Yoko shook his head.

"I'm just a little shocked. I never thought I would be having a child at this age." Yoko confessed.

"What did you expect to happen?" Bridge asked.

"I thought I would dead be by now." Yoko truthfully answered. Bridge glared at him.

"No dying until your hundred years old." Laughed and kissed Bridge.

"It's been kicking lately very strong kicks to just like you." Yoko smiled.

"Yep it's definitely my kid." Bridge face suddenly fell.

"I'm worried about our future Yoko." Yoko placed a hand on Bridge's check.

"Don't worry about that at the moment right now we will take it a day at a time." Bridge gave Yoko a little smile. Yoko gave Bridge one more kiss.

"Right I need your help," Yoko took a book out from his cloak. "I need to touch this book and help me find something." Bridge gave nod of his head. He removed the glove on his right hand. Bridge reached out slowly. Bridge placed hand on top of the book. Bridge body went tight. His eyes rolled to the back of his head then he suddenly fell forward. Yoko managed to catch him.

"Bridge are you ok?" Yoko asked putting Bridge his bed.

"Yeah," Bridge answered. "I saw a sword in the Time Force museum in Sliver Hills." Yoko placed the book back in his cloak.

"Bridge its hard to explain, but I need to go to Silver Hills to get that sword." Yoko explained as pick up his bag.

"I'll be back in about…"

"I want to go with you." Bridge said in a low voice interrupting him. Yoko stared at him.

"Bridge you can't just leave what will people here say?" Bridge had answer for this question.

"Let me worry about that part." Yoko opened his mouth but Bridge held up a finger.

"Don't tell me it will be dangerous because being a SPD officer we face danger all the time."

"Ok Bridge you win." Yoko said in a I give up voice. "Be ready to leave in an hour." Bridge smiled ran to the closet grabbed a bag. He quickly packed the bag.

"I hope I don't regret this." Yoko said to himself.

TBC

Yep another twist no one saw coming. Please review and have a good day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Yoko sat on the bed waiting for Bridge to do whatever he had to do to tell Crugger he was leaving for a few days. Yoko took a look around the room.

"He really does share this room with Sky weird." Yoko said to himself. Yoko stood up to and walked to Bridge's night stand. He opened the top drawer. Yoko began to look around. He found something he never expected. Yoko picked a piece of a black t-shirt with stains on it. A small smile spread across his face.

"I can't believe Bridge kept it after all these years."

**Flash back to when Yoko and Bridge were both sixteen**

Bridge was on the ground with a bloody nose. Three jocks stood over him laughing.

"Stupid freak why don't you leave down?" One of them said.

"Yeah leave New Tech City and don't come back." Another one said.

"And don't even think about coming or else we will finish the job we started on you." Came from the next one. All three of them began to laugh. The biggest on felt a finger tap on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He shouted as he turned around. Bam a fist hit in the jaw. The other two turned. There stood Yoko.

"How dare you call him a freak you assholes." The two still standing charged at him. Yoko trip the first one and he fell into a trash can. The second grab his and twisted it behind his back. Then he lead him to a trash can, and threw him inside of it heads first.

"Bridge are you ok?" Yoko asked walking towards him. The one he punched to the ground was trying to stand up.

"Stay down dumb jock." Yoko said as he kicked him in the head knocking him out. Bridge was sitting up wiping his eyes. Yoko ripped off a large piece of his shirt.

"You're hurt Bridge." Yoko began to wipe he blood off Bridge's nose. Bridge still remained quiet. Yoko took a look around.

"Come on Bridge let's get back to my house, and clean you up."

Yoko's room

Yoko helped Bridge on to his bed with black covers on it.

"What here a minute Bridge I'll be back." Yoko told him then left. Bridge sat there looking around the room. It looked the same every time his been over. The walls painted black, Posters of Freddy Krueger, Jason, Pinhead, Michael Myers, Wicked Witch Willow, and Carrie. In the corner of the room was his DVD rack. Bridge knew the only DVDs he watch on there were the horror movies, Buffy, Xena, and Angel. The room had various items around it that showed how much he liked his shows and movies. Bridge crossed his arms and waited for Yoko to reappear. Which he did a few minutes later with a couple pieces of buttery toast for him.

"Here you go Bridge some Buttery (Yoko wiggled his fingers.) toast." Bridge took the toast without saying a word. Yoko sat down next to Bridge as he began to eat. Yoko remained quiet as he ate. When Bridge swallowed his last piece Yoko asked.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little," Bridge answered in a low voice. "But I still feel like freak." Yoko placed a hand on Bridge's shoulder.

"Bridge when people call other people freaks then they are scared of what they believe they are." Bridge sniffed the wiped his eyes.

"That may be true, but I still feel like a freak." Yoko glared at Bridge.

"Bridge throw me a bone here. You know that I'm not good at this sappy make you feel better stuff." Bridge smiled then laughed a little.

"That's very true like the time to you told me when my dog didn't die it was really on a farm in Michigan."

"Well it was a good lie when I thought of it." Bridge kept laughing.

"Yoko my parents used that lie when my pet fish died." Yoko began to rub his shoulder.

"You're laughing, so I'm guessing your feeling better." Bridge nodded.

"Oh by the way Yoko thanks for helping earlier." Yoko placed his hand on Bridge's head.

"Your welcome buddy." Then Yoko pressed their lips together. All movement in his body stopped. The shock Yoko was kissing him was slowly caughting on. Yoko worked slowly slip his tongue into Bridge's mouth. Bridge accepted it without thinking. They final broke apart after to get some air.

"Wow that was wow." Were the words that came out of Bridge's mouth.

"Want more wows?" Bridge gave a nod of his head, and off they went again.

**End flash back.**

Yoko placed the cloth into his pocket and closed the drawer.

"Hello Yoko we meet again." Yoko knew that voice. Yoko turned around. There stood Crugger.

"We need to talk."

TBC

I know I'm mean for leaving it here and Tina hold on the next chapter will be soon. Thanks for the reviews every one.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What do want to talk about Doggy?" Yoko asked crossing his arms. Crugger reached over and pressed the button to close the door.

"My first question is how did you survive the cruse?" Yoko knew this question was going to be asked.

"My sister Eve used the some forbidden spells then next this I knew it was gone." Yoko answered.

"Your sister survived the attack n your home world too." Yoko gave a nod of his head.

"Yeah and as far as I know we were the only ones to survive the attack." Crugger gave a nod of his head.

"Crugger how long did you know I was here?" Yoko asked suspecting something wasn't right.

"Bridge came to my office telling me a story about having to go to Silver Hills to see a sick aunt. Plus I also smelled you on him." A low laugh escaped Yoko's mouth as he shook his head.

"You damn dog people love to smell things."

"More to the point I can guess why you need to go Silver Hills." Yoko rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you know about The Chronos Sword." Crugger gave a firm nod of his head.

"It was big news that a sword spoke about in hundreds of stories was found outside of Silver Hills." Yoko mental kicked himself for not keeping up with the news.

"So are you going to try and stop me from getting The Chronos Sword?" Yoko asked sure he knew the answer.

"No matter of fact I want to make you a deal."

"What the hell is it with you people and making deals with me." A stunned Yoko asked.

"You saw Gruumm and he tried to make a deal with you?" Yoko gave a nod of his head.

Yeah, he offered me The Chronos Sword would be mine if I helped him destroy SPD and take over the world." This fact worried Crugger. If he took Gruumm's offer then he would have won the war for Earth.

"Well I'm here to make you a better offer." Crugger informed him. Yoko stared at Crugger trying to figure out what Crugger was up to. Guess Yoko needed to ask what was going on.

"What is the offer Crugger?" Yoko asked.

"I want you to join SPD." Yoko stared at Crugger unable to believe what he just heard.

"Crugger what drugs are you on? Yoko absent mindly spoke. "You do know I'm wanted by SPD and dozen other places for killing a lot of people."

"Yeah I know, but these orders came from the very top of the SPD chain."

"That parrot rip off told you to ask me to join SPD?" Yoko asked in a shout. Crugger gave a nod of his head.

"Plus if you did we would forgive your crimes and give you the Chronos Sword." This was all too good of a offer. He will be forgiven of the crimes and get he sword he wanted for years.

"What if I say yes then what?" Yoko asked.

"Then we give you the Chronos Sword, if become a member of SPD." Yoko stared at him.

"Crugger you can't be serious. I'm on your top ten most wanted criminals." Yoko's arm went into his cloak.

"I know this a little strange…" Crugger began, but before he could finish his sentence he was thrown into a wall then a cold metal quickly go across his neck. His hands went to his neck as blue blood came out of his neck. With in seconds he fallen face first on the floor. Yoko kicked the lifeless body of Crugger on his back.

"Why did you do this to me?" Crugger asked in a very low voice. Yoko held up his chakram with the blue blood on it.

"Because you're not Crugger." He answered then bent down a little closer to him.

"The real Crugger eyes aren't black." Then a knife appeared out of no where.

"Tell the hunters I sent to hell hi." Then Yoko stab him in the chest with knife. With in seconds the fake Crugger disappeared and reformed into Black Slate. Yoko removed the blood stained knife from Black Slate. Once the knife was removed Black Slate he disappeared.

"I love my D.D. Knife Yoko said to himself as he returned his weapons to there proper spots." Yoko got to his feet still staring at the spot where the body was.

"There getting desperate to come to SPD to try and kill me." Yoko said to himself.

The doors behind him opened. If he expected to hear Bridge's voice he was sadly wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Yoko sighed.

"This day is just isn't a good one for me." Yoko said out loud to himself as he turned around to face Sky.

XXXX

I'm a wicked person. Wahahaha Stay tune for more.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 28

Bridge walked down the hallway trying to make his way to Crugger's office. A task not made easy by the life form inside side him kicking inside of him. 

"Stop that right now." Bridge demanded. Bam! the baby kicked him even harder. 

"You are Yoko's child." Bridge said in low voice. The his stomach gave a loud growl. 

"Well I guess I'm hungry." Bridge took a look around. He was a few minutes from the kitchen area, and he could make himself a snack there. Bridge took off walking again. 

Z and Syd walked into the kitchen talking when they notice Bridge sitting at the table with a large pile of toast. 

"Hey Bridge eating your afternoon snack." Z asked.

"Yeah," Bridge said with his mouth full. Syd took a seat next to him.

"Bridge some days I wonder what is with you and..." Syd stop mid sentence when she notice it wasn't butter on his toast, but jelly. "Oh my god Bridge your eating jelly on your toast." 

"What!" Z shouted looking over, and saw there was jelly on his toast.

"Bridge is there something wrong?" Z asked. Bridge grab another piece.

"No way do you ask?" Bridge then shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"Well for one your eating jelly on toast." Syd took a closer look at the toast. "And it's strawberry jelly." 

"So I'm eating jelly instead of butter big deal. Can't a person put something else on toast besides butter." 

"No!" Z and Syd shouted together scaring Bridge. 

"Bridge I've known you for many years, and never once have I seen you put anything on toast expect butter." Syd the moved her chair closer to Bridge. "Now start talking what is wrong." Bridge had a enough. Bridge pushed out his chair.

"I don't have take this third degree I'm leaving." Bridge grab the rest of his toast, and stormed off. Z and Syd watched Bridge walk off. 

"What the hell just happened?" Z asked. Syd threw up her shoulders. 

"I know about you and Bridge." Sky said in a low harsh voice. Yoko crossed his arms. 

"How long have you known?" Yoko asked. 

"Since Bridge returned with Gruumm's third general." There was a moment of silence between them.

"So you know now what are you going to do about it?" Yoko asked. Sky had no real answer for this. Even if he could try to stop them from seeing each other bad things would happen. Like Bridge would never talk to him again, and Yoko would kill in ways he never knew existed. 

"Nothing," Sky final said. Then his eyes went to the carpet. "There is nothing I can do to stop you two from seeing each other." Yoko was surprised by this. He expected Sky to say something along the lines of 'Stay away from him your not good for him' or I will kill you myself'. Not the word nothing.

"What do you mean you will do nothing?" Yoko asked. 

"Just I will do nothing to stop you two from seeing each other." Sky then crossed his arms. For some reason Yoko knew what it meant. 'Oh my god Sky is in love with Bridge.' Yoko felt sorry for him. For the first time in his life he felt sorry for someone. Sky was in love with someone that was out of his reach.

"Tell Bridge I will be back tonight." Yoko told Sky. When Sky looked up Yoko was gone. Bridge enter the room rubbing his stomach. 

"I will never eat jelly on toast again." Bridge said to himself when he entered the room. He was surmised to see Sky standing there. 

"Sky what are you doing here?" Bridge asked. Sky looked at Bridge.

"Yoko said he will be back tonight." Then he left the room. Bridge watched him leave. 

"What was that about?" Bridge asked himself. Then remembered his was suppose to tell Crugger he was going to Silver Hills. 

"I can tell him later right now I need to lay down." Bridge walked to his bed,crawled under his covers, and went into a deep sleep.

Yoko was walking down the street of down town.

"Yoko where are you going?" Eve asked appearing out of no where. 

"I'm going to the altar in the park." Yoko informed her. 

"Why?" Eve asked. 

"Its a long story." Yoko told her. Eve didn't ask what the story was because she had one of her own.

"I got a short story for you." Yoko made a sound that Eve took to say what is it.

"Silver Hills was attacked today, and a sword was stolen." Yoko stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Yoko asked.

"Just as I said silver hills was attacked, a sword was stolen, and plus two of the silver guardians are missing and worse they are Time Force Rangers." They stood there for a minute in silence. 

"Gruumm has the sword to kill gods, and two rangers." Yoko looked up at the night Sky.

"Eve I need you to go warn SPD." 

"Why?" Eve asked shocked. 

"Because now Gruumm will be heading here next." 

"What will you be doing?" Eve asked.

"Taking care of some business." Yoko said then took off running. Eve watched him disappeared then took of running to the SPD base.

Gruumm's Ship

Eric and Wes were bound and gagged on the floor of Gruumm's ship. Gruumm held the Kronos sword. 

"It's going well so far." Gruumm turn the sword in his hand. "I have the sword to kill gods and soon I will be given the power by the one I service to be a god." Morgana walked into the throne room.

"Sir the the army is ready to attack New Tech City." 

"Good job Morgana, and if all goes according to plan I will turn you back to Mora." Morgana smiled at the idea of returning to her younger self. Grumm stood up from his throne.

"We launch the attack after I the ritual is completed in the forbidden room." Morgana gave a nod of her head.

"What should I do with these two?" Morgana asked.

"Lock them up. No use having them wondering around." Gruumm then walked off to the forbidden room. 

TBC

Ok people were getting towards the end of this fic. So please stay tuned for more coming up soon. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Crugger, Jack, and Kat sat in the command center talking about something important when the door to the Command Center suddenly open. Crugger turned to the open doors.

"I told you cadets this isn't..." Crugger sentence was cut off by the figure standing in the door way.

"Hello Crugger remember me." Eve said walking into the room. Jack pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Eve.

"Don't take another step." He yelled at her. Eve didn't listen she kept on walking.

"I said don't move." Eve groaned.

"Hey moron with a gun don't waste my time." She said then gave a lazy wave of her hand, and the gun flew out of his hand. Then waved it again, and Jack went flying in across the room.

"Soldiers souldn't fight seers." Before Jack hit the wall he used his powers to go threw it. Several seconds later he reappeared.

"Maybe I am not trying hard enough." He said then charged at her. She turned to face him.

"Stop wasting my time you stupid man." She said then snapped her fingers. There was a explosion under Jack. Smoke covered his body entire body. With another snap the smoke disappeared. To Crugger and Kat's surprise Jack head was sticking out of the ground.

"Now stay down." Eve shouted at him.

"You got to be kidding me." Jack began to to climb out of the ground. "Is that all you got is weak spells that I can easy escape." Eve rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so cocky. Your just not worth the effort of higher spells." This pissed Jack off.

"Oh yeah." Jack grab his morpher, and changed into the Red SPD Ranger. He pulled out his delta blasters, and aimed them at her.

"You have two choices either give up or I blast you into the next century."

"I choice," Eve reached into her cloak. "Neither." Eve charged at Jack. He began to open fire. all the blasts missed her. Then thing Jack knew there was a flash of silver, and she was standing behind him.

"You've been defeated." She said holding up her sais. The Red Ranger fell down, and demorphed.

"Get up again I will break your legs." She placed her weapons back into her cloak.

She turned to Crugger.

"Crugger my brother sent me to talk to you."

"Your brother?" Kat asked.

"Yoko." Eve answered.

"Yoko had a sister?" Kat asked.

"Yeah she is every bite as dangerous as him expect she is something he isn't." Kat stared at Crugger.

"How much more Dangerous can she be?" Crugger sighed.

"She is not only a warrior, but she is one of few people on Ares that is gifted with powers the seer." Eve walked to the central table.

"Crugger all that is good giving a history lesson, but I have to tell you something."

"Ok Eve what is it?" Crugger asked. Eve cleared her thoart.

"Gruumm attacked Silver Hills, kidnapped the two Time Force rangers, stole a sword that can kill gods, and he will be here any time now." Eve said this all in one breath. Kat and Crugger stared at her.

"What?" They both asked. Eve repeated what she told them.

"What would Crugger do with a sword that has the power to kill gods?" Crugger asked.

"Just in case the other gods get in his way of taking over the world." Jack was now on his feet.

"Jack how are you?" Crugger asked.

"Fine," Jack answered.

"Go get the others, and bring them here. We have a huge problem coming soon."

Gruumm's ship in the forbidden room

"I gave you the A squad rangers and Crugger's wife as meal for your engery. Now I brought you the Kronos sword."

"You severed me well Gruumm and now you get your reward." Two large arms shoot out, and pulled Gruumm into the darkness.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A hour later

Jack managed to round up all B squad Cadets. Well Bridge was a little hard to wake up. Once he did Bridge yelled at him for waking up. All five of them stood in a line facing Crugger and Kat. Eve stood in the corner of the room.

"Cadets I have bad news." Crugger began to walk the line of cadets. "Silver hills has been attacked by Gruumm, two rangers are missing, and he stole a sword that has the power to kill gods."

"Sir a sword that can kill gods." Syd piped in.

"Sir Gods can't be really. If they were then they would let there presents been known. Woulnd't they?" Z commented.

"Oh there as real." Eve said from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Lady you're crazy gods can't be real." Jack said in a bitter voice. He was still mad for losing to her.

"Aliens have come to Earth to live among us and your leader is a seven foot blue dog in a dress." Crugger growled at her.

"This isn't a dress." Eve ignored him.

"Then if gods aren't real why haven't any been seen in thousands of years?" Sky asked.

"Oh they have been seen, but seeing them is rare."

"HUH?" Bridge asked. Eve smiled at him.

"Bridge its been a while." Bridge stared at her then it hit him who it was.  
"Eve you look differnt." He said taking a good look at her. "When was they last time I saw you?"

"It been a few years, but as you can see I look very different then the last time you saw me." She placed a hand on the side of Bridge's face.

"See things are different for you too. Outside and inside" She then winked at him. Bridge turned red.

"Eve there was point you were making." Crugger said cutting across this special moment.

"Yeah there was." Eve removed her hand from Bridge.

"Gruumm wanted the Kronos sword to keep the gods from stopping him, and Yoko wanted the sword to kill a god." The room went quiet.

"Which god did Yoko want to kill?" Bridge asked. Eve threw up her shoulders.

"He never told me." Eve crossed her arms. "But all that aside we still have the big problem coming this way."

"How do you know Gruumm will be coming here?" Syd asked. Eve walked to the table in the middle of the room.

"Gruumm has the sword and your nearest help you can get is gone. Gruumm will use this chance to launch a full scale attack on SPD here on Earth." She stop at the table turned around to face them.

"So I suggest this city be empty of people expect SPD and call some ranger teams that might help." Jack glared at her.

"Who are to make those kind of suggestions to us?" Jack asked in a harsh voice. Eve returned the glare.

"This is one who was given the position of red even though you can't fight your way out of wet paper bag with a butter knife." Jack step out of line.

"You want to around with my battleizer." Eve walked in front of Jack.

"Are you sure you want me to kick your ass again."

"Hey you two cut it out!" Crugger yelled at both of them. With one last look they turned from each other. Once Jack was back in line Crugger cleared his voice.

"Eve is right we need to clear the city before Gruumm arrives." He turned to the rangers.

"I want you five to go off the city with half of the cadets." Crugger turned to Kat.

"Kat try to get a couple of still active rangers teams." Kat gave a nod of her head.

"When do you want them here?" Kat asked.

"ASAP." Crugger replied. Kat walked off.

"Get moving cadets." Crugger ordered. All five of them left the room. Eve stood there with her arms crossed.

"Eve what are you planning to do?" Crugger asked. Eve began walking.

"I have to get something to help i the coming battle." Eve said at the door.

"Eve wait I need to ask you a question." Eve stop moving.

"What is it Crugger?" Eve asked.

"How do you and Yoko keep getting into SPD?" Crugger asked. Eve turned to him and smiled.

"Yoko uses the windows and I walked in the front door." Crugger mouth fell open. Eve laughed and walked away.

Gruumm's ship

"Were are now one." Gruumm then gave a loud roar.

"SPD and Earth will fall by my hands." Then he began to laugh loudly.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: None what so ever.

XXX

Chapter 32

5 hours

Eve walked back into the base carrying a large sack.

"Eve your back." Bridge said caughting up with her.

"Yep," Eve answered. "I had to get a few things for the fight against Gruumm." She pointed to the sack she was carrying.

"Did you guys already clear the city?" Eve asked.

"Almost," Bridge began to scarth his head. "There are a few people that are refusing to leave their homes, but we should have them out soon." As soon as Bridge finished his sentence he felt a hard kick inside of him.

"Ow," Bridge said loudly.

"Baby kicking again?" Bridge gave a nod of his head then realize something.

"How did you know I was with child." Eve looked at Bridge and smiled.

"Bridge I don't really know my peoples biogoly because I skip those class in school, but I can tell you what you have inside of you is special." Bridge placed his hand his stomach.

"I guess everyone thinks there child is special." There was another kick.

"Damn this child can hit." Bridge complained. Eve laughed.

"Wait until it grows up and you two get into your first fight." Bridge didn't want to think about it.

"So what did you bring in the sack?"

"You'll find out soon." They walked into the command center where Crugger and Kat were talking.

"Hello Crugger," Eve called out. Crugger turned to look at her.

"Eve your back." Eve placed the sack on the table.

"Of course I'm." She replied.

"We've managed to get a hold of a couple of ranger teams, but it will take them sometime to get here." Eve gave a nod of her head.

"We can hold out until then." The door opened again. Sky, Z, Syd, and Jack walk in.

"It was hard, but we got everyone out of the city."

"That's good to hear." She said as she opened the sack.

"What's in the sack?" Z asked.

"Something to help in the big battle." She pulled out three sabars. Everyone gasp.

"Are those sabars?" Jack asked.

"Wow your smarter then you look." Jack glared at her.

"Caught!" Eve yelled throwing all three sabars at the group. They flew right at Jack, Z, and Sky. There was nothing no one could do expect watch. Jack, Z, and Sky expected the sabars to stab them, but no. They stop mid air, and turn its handle towards them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Z asked. Eve cross her arms.

"The sabars have chosen there new owners." Jack, Z , and Sky stared at her.

"We have sabars now?" Z asked.

Eve gave a nod of her head.

"Take hold of your new weapons." All three of them reached out there hands. Grabbing the handle they felt the power of the sabar rushing threw there body. All three of them held the sabars in front of them.

"I have the wind sabar." Jack said.

"I have the Earth sabar." Z said.

"I have the Fire Sabar." Sky said. Nothing else was spoken because the alarms were going off.

"Sir Gruumm ship is approaching." Crugger turn to the cadets.

"Get into battle position now!" Crugger shouted. All five rangers ran out of the room. Eve stood there for a moment, and wonder where her brother was.

TBC

Short I know, but the next few chapters will be longer. Please review and have a good whatever time of day it is.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Outside of the base every member of SPDstood out there waiting for Gruumm's army to arrive. The five SPD ranger with Crugger stood in the back waiting. Kat walk out of the building with her new working SPD morpher Bridge had Eve had fixed so she could become Kat ranger again with no time limit.

"Sir the army of kyrbots will be here with in five minutes." Crugger said nothing other then gave a nod of his head.

"Wow I can't beilive this is happening." Syd said while rubbing her right arm.

"I know we been expecting this to be coming sooner or later, but no one is really prepared for this moment are they." Z said as she tried to stop herself from shaking.

"Don't worry you two," Jack said turning to his side to look at them. "We will beat them plus it doesn't hurt that we got this new weapons to help us." He held up his sabar to take a close look at it. All of them gave a nod of there heads. Bridge meanwhile stood away from the group with his own personal worrys.

"Hey Bridge what is going on threw that head of yours?" Eve asked. Bridge crossed his arms, and took a look around the area.

"Just wondering where Yoko is." Bridge answered. Ene knew that what he was thinking about.

"Why did he have to disappear before the huge fight for Earth?" Eve threw up his shoulders.

"I maybe his sister, but that doesn't mean I know what he is thinking about all of the time." This wasn't the answer Bridge wanted to hear. Turth be told he rather hear anykind of lie to comfort him at this time.

"I hope he doesn't arrive late." Bridge said voicing his next worry. Eve placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Yoko will arrive just in time." Eve assured him. Bridge for some reason beilived her.

"Look over there." Sky yelled.All heads turned to where Sky was pointing. A large army of Kyrbots march down the street. Leading them was Morgana and Gruumm.

"Oh my god look at Gruumm sir he looks very differnt." Z said after a quick look at him.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked. Gruumm looked like the devil himself.

"I don't know Jack, but either way it won't change the out come." Crugger said reaching for his morpher as did the others.

"Ready," Crugger called.

"Ready," The rangers shouted.

"SPD Emergncy!" All six of them turned into there rangers forms. Crugger pulled out his shadow sabar.

"Get ready to..."

"That whore Morogana is mine." Eve shouted running pass Crugger. With lighting reflexs she pull out her sais. Crugger was lost for why she was doing this. Then again she is like her borther in the waiting department.

"Charge!" Crugger shouted. The maasive line of SPD cadets ran towards the apporaching army. The group seperated to fight the on coming army. Crugger made a bee line for Gruumm as did Gruumm to Crugger.

"Your going down Gruumm!" Shadow Ranger shouted at Gruumm.

"You can't defeat me now Gruumm I am the child of the god of darkness, and your sabar can't kill a god." Shadow Ranger jump up in the air.

"Don't worry Gruumm a life sentence in those little cards is fate worse then death." Shadow Ranger swung his sword downward.

"Then I dare you to try you dog bastrad." Gruumm swung the Kronos sword upward. There swords meet.

TBC

Sorry for a short chapter, but the big battle will take a while to write. That might take a few chapters to write. Thanks to all for reviews in the last chapter. Please review this one. Peace out.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Don't own yet. I have plan, but it might not work because of that damn screen on the TV.

XXX

A/N: Thanks for the reviews every one. These next few chapters will be a hard for me. I'm almost tempted to crawl into the corner, and throw a blanket over my head. But instead I will get them written, and watch a little Xena in between to help me get threw it. Now on with the story.

XXX

Chapter 34

The first hour of the battle wasn't going good. Twenty SPD members were either hurt or dead. The SPD rangers made a small dent in the Kyrbot army. Eve and Morgana weapons were both broken, so now they were engaged in a hand-to-hand combat. Crugger wasn't doing much better with Gruumm. His new power was starting over whelm him.

"Kat this battle seems hopeless." Jack said to Kat when they were forced back to back by the army.

"I know Jack, but we still need to keep going." Kat said as she took out a Kyrbot.

"I know that Kat, but I wish this damn sword would do something." The sabar he had been given was really doing nothing, but glowing red. Each time he slash one of the kyrbot or comes close to it made the skin of the bot melt. For a second Jack wondered if the something was happening to the others.

"Blinding slash!" Jack heard near by. A quick turn, and he saw Bridge was using his sabar like an expert. Kyrbots were falling left and right. Then he stuck his sword in the ground. "Ground energy blast!" Energy shot from his sabar running threw the crowd of Kyrbots.

"How in the hell is he able to use his sabars powers?" Jack asked.

"Because his been using it a lot longer then you, so he has had more time to learn about his sabar." This news didn't sound good to Jack. There was a large explosion next to them. Kat and Jack turn in time to see kyrbots and cadets flying.

"Were losing a lot of people on our side." Syd said popping out of nowhere. Z and Sky were running threw the Kyrbots hitting every Kyrbot they could.

"We need to make a large dent in there forces but how?" Kat held a Kyrbot by the arm. With a good deal of strength she rip the arm off.

"Not really sure Jack I guess we need to keep fighting." The she smack the Kyrbot with its own arm.

Bridge spun around with his sword chopping down the Kyrbots around him. All of them fell to the ground. Bridge stop for a moment to caught his breath.

"How many Kyrbots did I take down ten...twenty... fifty. I guess it doesn't matter this army to on forever." A Kyrbot ran towards him. With a hard right hook the Kyrbot fell down.

"Where are you Yoko we could really need your help." Bridge wondered out loud. Suddenly the clouds turn black.

"What the hell is going on?" All The SPD rangers asked themselves. All of them turned to see a shocking sight. Grumm held The Kornos Sabar. Lighting struck the sabar. Gruumm swung it downward.

"Divine lighting struck down." Gruumm shouted. The sabar and the lighting slash threw Crugger's body. With in seconds Crugger's body went limp. His shadow sabar fell out of his hand then he fell over.

"Crugger!" Kat shouted. Shadow Ranger demorphed to Crugger. Crugger didn't move. Everyone stood there shocked. Gruumm waved his hands in victory.

"Crugger has fallen I'm victorious!" He turn to turn to the first ranger he saw.

"You will be the next to fall blue ranger." Gruumm waved his sword towards Sky a energy wave shot from the sword, and headed towards Sky.

"NO!" Bridge yelled. The only thing he could do was throw his hands in front of him to block the attack. There was nothing he could do. This was it was going to end and he knew it. Suddenly Sky felt someone grab him. The next thing Sky knew he was hanging upside down in a tree. Sky was confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Sky asked out loud.

"Hello," A voice said. Sky look up, and say Yoko holding him by the foot in on a tree branch. "Need some help?"

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 36

(A flash back of when Yoko and Gruumm first meet.)

Yoko stood in the middle of the street. He was breathing hard in the sub zero weather. His breaths were coming out in a mist each time he exhaled. His left hand wipe the blood from his broken nose.

"This target is hard." Yoko said to himself as he looked left then right. "He is super fast, super strong and god know what else this son of bitch has." This fight was not going in Yoko's favor. He already had been thrown around like a rag doll for the pass hour. Final he fell off a building into a dumpster. This man was hard work. Yoko reached into his jacket. There was only one hope left and it was a one shot thing. Yoko heard a sound fast approaching.

"Lets time this just right." Yoko took off running down the street. The sound was getting closer with every passing second. Yoko added more speed to his run.

"Just a bit further." Yoko kept telling himself. The sound was now only two feet behind him.

"Now." Yoko yelled into his head. He stop running and drop to the ground on his back. The moment he did that he saw a body going over him. With lighting speed he threw the vile at the man. It broke on him and a yellow cloud spread over his body. At once the man fell to earth yelling in pain as his body rolled on the ground. Yoko return to his feet and walk over to the fallen warrior. He was in pain and rolling on the ground.

"How the might have fallen." Yoko bent down and grab his head.

"See you in hell." With a powerful twist he broke the man's neck killing him. "Hancock."

"Good work." A dark voice said from behind him. Yoko turned around and saw Gruumm.

"Who are you?" He asked looking over this weird new person. Gruumm gave a bow.

"My name is Gruumm and the one who hired you kill that man." Yoko shook his head.

"This is how it works I don't meet you. I get the message to kill someone then I do it. Final I get the money afterwards." Yoko brushed the dirt out of his hair.

"We never meet that is like rule 4 of the killer for hire hand book." Yoko turned to walk away.

"There is a reason why I came here to se you." Gruumm explained. Yoko stood moving.

"What would that be?" Gruumm pointed at the dead man on the ground.

"What did you do to kill that man?" Yoko looked at the lifeless body.

"it's a potion my sister made for me. It basically strips a super human of all its powers leaving them helpless." Yoko crossed his arms. "She is going to be pissed at me because she will need to make more and they take a long time to brew." Gruumm laughed his pure evil laugh.

"Maybe you and your sister would like to join me in may quest to rule every planet known to man." Yoko shook his head.

"We work alone." Yoko turn and walked away. Gruumm didn't like the answer Yoko gave him.

"You will be on my side I will make sure of it." Yoko waved at Gruumm then disappeared in into the shadows.

"After this planet yours will be next." Gruumm swore under his breath.

Present day

Yoko jump out of the tree then drop Sky.

"Ouch that hurt." Sky yelled at him. Yoko ignored him and walk towards his target.

"Today one of us will day." Yoko announced as he threw his gloves on the ground.

"Gruumm do know the legend of the phoenix on my home world?" Yoko asked.

"Should I care." Yoko shook his head.

"Every 100 generations a baby is born with the mark of the phoenix. It increases the power of the person for ten minutes and during those minutes he has powers equal to a god." Yoko held up his hands to show a eye on each hand.

"You are the chosen one." Gruumm shouted.

"Don't you just love the ironic twist." The eyes began to glow.

"Now feel the power of the phoenix." A orange energy surged from Yoko's body. Sending dust and small rocks flying. Sky was in utter shock.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Sky shouted over the blowing wind.

"Fighting a god." Yoko answered before he gave a yell sending energy flying across the battle field. Both sides were knock down from the blast.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Kat shouted.

"I don't know, but look at Yoko." The killer for hire was walking slowly towards Gruumm.

"You will die today and I will be the one to deliver the blow." Gruumm growled at him.

"I like to see you try." Yoko took off running.

"Try isn't a word in vocabulary." Gruumm charged up on his dark god energy then took off running too.

Morgana stop fighting Eve when she saw Yoko and Gruumm charged towards each other.

"What is going on over there."

"Hands of Hades guide this evil child to your realm." Eve clap her hands to together. Several pairs of demon hands shot from the ground grabbing Morgana. She gave a loud scream.

"One of the basic rules of fighting a powerful opponent is never let them have a opening." Morgana began to struggle against the hands. She didn't have to ask what they were going to do to her she knew right away. They slowly began to pull her downwards.

"You can do this to me." She screamed. Eve shook her head as a smile appeared on her face.

"See you in hell bitch." More hands shot out of the ground.

"No!" She screamed as she felt her body begin to go under. She kept trying to free herself, but nothing was stopping them. Final the only thing left was her head. Two hands pop up and grab either side of her head. The last thing she saw was Eve and that smile. With on last scream Morgana was no more. Fire shot from the ground ending it. Eve fell to her knees breathing hard.

"That spell took a lot out of me." She said to herself. There was no time to rest there was still much to do. She return to her feet and took off running into a large crowd of Kyrbot bots.

Bridge just stood there looking at the person he loved charging at the evil alien.

"Please don't die on me baby." Bridge said out loud.

Yoko and Gruumm were running towards each other powered up beyond human belief. Each knew what was going to come. With one strike something was going to happen.

"Get ready to meet your maker." Gruumm yelled at him.

"Right back at you." The two energy collided followed by a explosion that shook the Earth.

TBC


End file.
